the voice within
by lilou black
Summary: Histoire d'un amour inachevé ouverte sur l'espoir. Sirius et Hermione. COMPLETE
1. part 1

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings. _The voice within_ est une chanson interprétée par Christina Aguilera.

**Dédicace :**

Je dédie cette fic à mon cafard et à mes angoisses. Monsieur le destin, vous êtes prié de cesser rapido de vous acharner sur ma pauvre pomme et d'aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Merci.

**The voice within **

****

Je crois que le commun des mortels ne m'a jamais vue comme un être humain doué de sentiments. Je suis un cerveau sur pattes et un rat de bibliothèque. Point barre.

Hagrid a été le premier à le comprendre, quand j'étais en troisième année, que Harry et Ron me faisaient la tête, que j'avais du travail jusqu'à la nausée, et que j'étais si malheureuse, si seule. Il me semblait que tout le monde se fichait de ce que je ressentais. J'allais souvent voir Hagrid à l'époque. Il a essuyé mes larmes, m'a écoutée, m'a consolée. Il était si gentil. Cette fois, je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait. Il serait peut-être choqué.

Lupin a compris aussi que j'avais un cœur. Là encore, quand il nous enseignait la Défense contre les forces du Mal, en troisième année. Je me rappelle ses regards compatissants. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Et puis il y a eu toi. Quand Voldemort est revenu. Toi, qui as vécu tant d'horreurs, qui as été victime d'un si triste destin. Tu as quand même pris le temps de comprendre.

Il y a eu tes regards, d'abord. À la dérobée. Tes petits sourires en coin, qui me remontait le moral comme jamais quand les soucis, la peur me rongeait le cœur. Et puis ce premier soir où nous avons parlé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je m'ouvrirais à toi. Tu as été si compréhensif.

Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais parlé de nos conversations à quelqu'un d'autre. Harry aurait été jaloux, c'est certain. Tu étais son parrain, après tout. Ron aussi aurait été jaloux. Parce que j'ai toujours su qu'il était amoureux de moi. Mais j'aurais pu… Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Et toi non plus, sinon, j'en aurais entendu parler.

Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Pour tout le monde, je suis la voix de la raison. Je suis travailleuse, je suis obéissante, et basta. Je soutiens et je rassure. Rarement on m'a rendu la pareille. Quelque part, tu étais comme les autres. À tes yeux, j'étais trop raisonnable, je ne me méfiais trop du danger. Tu me comparais à Molly Weasley. Mais tu t'inquiétais de moi. Et tu ne me laissais pas m'inquiéter pour toi. Sans doute parce que j'étais tellement plus jeune que toi, et à cause de ton fichu orgueil. La fierté légendaire des Black. Ben tiens…

Et maintenant, tu n'es plus là. Tu es parti. Je ne te verrai plus jamais sourire. Je ne verrai plus cette petite flamme s'allumer dans tes yeux. Je n'entendrai plus ton rire étrange, semblable à un aboiement de chien. Je crois d'ailleurs que maintenant, et à jamais, mon cœur se serrera à chaque fois qu'un chien noir apparaîtra dans mon champ de vision. Et pour finir, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus de peine, je n'entendrai plus les intonations douces qu'a prises ta voix cette nuit-là, ces petits bouts de phrases tendres qui ont bercé mon sommeil. Il a suffi d'une fois pour que je sois marquée à jamais.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face, mon corps, les mimiques de mon visage, mes petits gestes involontaires et mes rougissements ont toujours parlé pour moi. Je t'aimais, Sirius. J'éprouvais pour toi un véritable amour de midinette dont j'aurais dû avoir honte. Mais je n'en ai pas eu honte, non. Tu n'aurais pas eu un tel passé, tu n'aurais pas eu ce lien quasi familial avec Harry, j'aurais revendiqué cet amour avec fierté. Seulement… Non, je me souciais pas du qu'en dira-t-on. Je m'en fichais royalement. Tout le monde me traite depuis toujours de Mademoiselle je sais tout prétentieuse. Sans parler des Serpentards et de leurs « sang de bourbe aux dents de lapin ». C'est un peu vexant, voire blessant, mais au final, je m'en fous. Non, ce qui me poussait à cacher mes sentiments pour toi, c'est que je ne voulais blesser personne. En premier lieu Harry et Ron. Harry aurait été profondément choqué de savoir sa meilleure amie amoureuse de son parrain. Quant à Ron, ainsi que je le disais plus tôt, je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Depuis l'année dernière et cette histoire avec Krum. Il était jaloux. Je me rappelle sa tête lors du bal de Noël. D'abord, il ne se serait visiblement pas douté que je puisse être jolie, et en plus, il a constaté comme tout le monde que Viktor n'était qu'attentions pour moi. J'aurais trouvé ça amusant, voire flatteur si j'avais été une de ces pestes briseuses de cœur. Or, j'essaie de ne pas en être une. J'aime profondément Ron. Même s'il est un peu puéril. Viktor était juste un ami. Il s'est intéressé à moi parce que j'étais une des rares filles à ne pas se pâmer devant lui. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prête pour ça.

Pourquoi je parle de tout ça, déjà ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus. Ta mort m'a déstabilisée plus que je ne saurais le dire. J'ai mal, Sirius. J'ai mal parce que je t'ai perdu. Penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer cet été si tu avais vécu me brise le cœur. Passer des moments heureux avec toi. Comme à la Saint-Sylvestre.

Je souffrais tellement que j'avais envie de partager ma douleur. Je voulais parler de toi. Mais à chaque fois, Ron me faisait taire. Par égard pour Harry, sans doute. Harry qui souffrait lui en silence. J'ai déjà vu Harry malheureux, mais jamais à ce point. Comme pour moi, ta mort a brisé quelque chose en lui.

Sirius, mon amour. J'ai une impression d'acte manqué. À cause de cette nuit.

Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es douté ou non, mais si je suis venue chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël, c'était autant pour te voir que pour être près de Harry et Ron. Je me rappelle ton sourire heureux quand tu m'as ouvert la porte. "Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", m'as-tu demandé avant de me laisser entrer. Mes rougissements, mes explications bancales, puis ta pointe d'humour : "sois la bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure", avant de sentir — ô divine surprise — tes lèvres sur ma joue. Ce baiser hante encore ma mémoire, bien qu'il y en ait eu d'autres depuis. Ce baiser et ton odeur de compote de pommes. Tu sentais bon, Sirius. Encore une chose que j'aurais voulu te dire.

Tu as poussé l'humour jusqu'à m'offrir un roman sentimental pour Noël. Un livre de poche moldu imprimé sur du mauvais papier. _Le bal de Venise_ de Louisa Fox. Une histoire foncièrement débile et un cadeau qui m'aurait vexée s'il n'avait pas été de toi. Parce que tu mettais le doigt sur qui est vraiment Hermione Granger. Au vu du petit mot que tu as écrit dans le livre : _"Tu travailles trop, ma chère, détends-toi ! Laisse parler la jeune fille en fleur qui sommeille en toi. Libère un peu la Hermione que je connais, la jeune personne douce et sentimentale que tu m'as laissé voir cet été. Joyeux Noël. Sirius."_ Ces quelques phrases m'ont rendue heureuse comme jamais. J'ai eu un mal fou à garder mon standing et à tout cacher à Ginny. Si elle s'est doutée de quelque chose, je ne l'ai jamais su.

Et puis cette nuit du nouvel an. Notre nuit. T'a-t-elle autant marqué que moi ? Sans doutes, mais pas de la même façon. J'avais soif, ma gorge était sèche. Je suis descendue à la cuisine, et je t'y ai trouvé, seul. Tu semblais triste, comme souvent. Noël était passé, nous allions tous repartir, et tu allais te retrouver seul à nouveau. Je sais bien que c'était ce que tu pensais. Je me suis assise à côté de toi. Tu as fait mine de ne pas me remarquer. "Parle-moi, Sirius", ai-je dit. J'ai senti ton bras qui se glissait autour de mon cou. "Avec le temps, la solitude devient difficilement supportable".

Es-tu seul de l'autre côté du voile ? Harry croit que non, et Luna Lovegood non plus.

J'ai posé ma tête sur ton épaule. Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi. Je me sentais partagée. Douce et amère en même temps. Et puis tu m'as remerciée. De m'être confiée à toi cet été. De t'avoir fait confiance, intuitivement. Et puis sans que je sache ce qui se passait, tu m'as embrassée. Pour de vrai. Pas une bise sur la joue, non. Un vrai baiser sur les lèvres. Les tiennes étaient chaudes et douces. Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi cette nuit. Je t'ai dit oui.

Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. J'ai bien senti que tu en avais envie. J'en avais envie, moi aussi, mais non. Comme disent les gamines gloussantes qui ne connaissent rien à l'amour, nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu. Je me souviens de la phrase que tu as dite, ta voix rauque et brûlante comme le vent du désert : "Ça fait quatorze ans que je n'ai pas fait l'amour, je vais me conduire comme une brute et te faire du mal". Nous avons passé la nuit dans ton lit, à parler, entre autres. Je sentais ta tête contre ma poitrine, je caressais tes longs cheveux noirs aussi emmêlés que les miens. Je sentais tes baisers, tes caresses. Je reste persuadée que tu ne te serais certainement pas conduit comme une brute. Au contraire, tu aurais été très doux.

Cette nuit a été la plus belle de ma vie. J'ai découvert ce sentiment délicieux qu'est la complicité amoureuse. Je me sentais confiante dans tes bras. Je me suis endormie tout contre toi, blottie contre ta poitrine. Je sentais ton cœur battre tout contre ma joue. Ton cœur qui aujourd'hui ne bat plus. Oh Sirius. Je me suis endormie au son des battements de ton cœur et de tes mots. Tu es le premier homme à m'avoir dit des mots tendres. Même Krum qui était sensé m'aimer ne m'en a jamais dit.

Tu m'avais promis, Sirius : "Cet été, quand tu reviendras, on prendra notre temps. Et on fera l'amour". Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je sens dans ma gorge, en plus de la tristesse et de la douleur de t'avoir perdu, un goût d'acte manqué.

Depuis cette nuit, nous avons eu d'autres moments, mais nous n'avons plus dormi ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que Ginny se pose trop de questions. Mais notre dernier baiser reste enfoui dans ma mémoire, tout autant que le premier. Juste avant que je prenne le Magicobus pour retourner à Poudlard. Pendant que tout le monde avait le dos tourné, tu m'as entraînée dans un coin sombre, tu m'as soulevée dans tes bras avec une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée chez toi, et tu m'as embrassée. Longtemps. Passionnément. Dans tes bras, pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être une femme. Quand tes lèvres se sont détachées des miennes, tu m'as dit : "Prends soin de toi, ma douce. Ça me fend le cœur de te laisser partir". Je me suis serrée contre toi, et j'ai répondu sur le même ton : "Ne fais pas de folie, Sirius. Je risquerais de ne pas te le pardonner." Si j'avais su que je ne te reverrais plus, je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais.

J'ai si mal.

Je t'aime, et ça me fait saigner.

J'aurais tant voulu, Sirius, mon amour. Vivre une idylle débile avec toi, comme dans les romans à la noix. J'aurais tant voulu sentir ta peau douce et chaude contre la mienne. J'aurais voulu… oserais-je le dire ? J'aurais voulu nouer mes jambes autour de tes hanches, et te sentir en moi. Mais c'est trop tard. Je suis triste, malheureuse et révoltée.

_Non, ma douce. Ne pleure plus. Je suis là._

Quoi ?

_Je ne t'ai pas quittée, petite Mione, je suis là._

Sirius ?

Oui ma douce. C'est moi. Je suis dans ta tête. Je veille sur toi. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je te consolerai quand tu auras du chagrin. Je veillerai sur toi comme sur tous ceux que j'aime. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, je t'assure.

Parle-moi, Sirius. Parle-moi comme cette nuit-là.

Je ne peux plus te faire de promesses, sauf une. Ce dont tu peux être sûre, ma petite Mione, ma délicate petite fleur, c'est que je serai là quand tu en auras besoin. Pense à moi, et je serai là. Regarde en toi, et tu me trouveras. Je t'aiderai, je te soutiendrai autant que je le pourrai, même si on ne fait pas grand-chose avec des mots. Mais si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, ça ne sera pas si mal, tu ne crois pas ?

Je t'aime, Sirius. Je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'aurais voulu que tu sois près de moi pour de vrai, mon amour, mon maraudeur qui n'auras pas eu le temps d'être mon amant. J'aurais voulu enfouir mon visage contre toi et respirer ton odeur. Mais t'avoir dans ma tête, avec moi, c'est mieux que rien. Ça laisse une note d'espoir à notre histoire avortée.

Sirius ?

_Oui, ma douce ?_

Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu m'as aimée ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Tu as été ma femme enfant. Ma douce. Ma petite Mione fragile malgré les apparences. Oui, je t'ai aimée, malgré mes doutes, notre différence d'âge, et tout. Ne pleure plus ma petite fleur. Pense juste à moi quand tu en auras besoin.

Je t'aime, Sirius, mon amour.

Ce que je suis devenue depuis, on s'en fout. J'écoute une chanson moldue qui me rappelle ces mots que Sirius a eus pour moi. Il est encore avec moi, de temps en temps. Il me suit, il me protège. C'est mon ange gardien.

Ces mots sont pour toi mon amour.

Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or brothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like you oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within


	2. part 2

**Remerciements et réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à tous, du fond du cœur. Vos messages m'ont énormément touchée. Vous êtes tous adorables.

Mietek : Merci beaucoup ! La chanson est interprétée par Christina Aguilera. Je l'ai choisie parce qu'elle est belle et triste.

Cheyna : Comme tu le vois, je continue ! Ce ne sera pas une très longue histoire. Trois ou quatre chapitres je pense. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Moonytoon : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. C'est adorable. Tu n'as pas du tout retourné le couteau dans la plaie, ça fait du bien de savoir que des gens — même des "inconnus" ­— savent vraiment _ce que c'est._ Soit dit en passant, j'ai lu ta fic _Es-tu vraiment mort_, et je l'ai beaucoup aimée. Seulement, j'ai pas mis de review parce que quand je l'ai lue, il était très tard et j'étais trop crevée pour ça. Merci encore pour tes mots. Bisous.

Mina Black : Ben oui, c'est triste. Ça résumait un peu mon état d'esprit. Et j'avais envie de travailler sur le personnage d'Hermione…

Lou : Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir quand on me dit que mon travail est "sublime", lol.

Djeiyanna : Merci pour ton message et aussi pour ton mail. C'est vraiment gentil. Tu sais, le fait que dans mon histoire, elle ne lui ait pas sauté dessus, c'est parce que je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement à écrire une scène "osée" (Calimera, auteur un rien psychorigide, n'est-ce pas). Je vais essayer d'en écrire une bientôt. Sirius et Hermione, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu hésité, et puis finalement, ça m'a paru une bonne idée. Ça s'est déjà fait, je ne sais plus par qui, mais… En tout cas, merci encore. Tes mots m'ont beaucoup touchée. Bisous à toi. 

Séléné : Merci beaucoup !

Angelbas : Tes félicitations me touchent beaucoup !

Jessica Angel : Salut ma chère ! Merci beaucoup d'être passée, et félicitations pour ton résultat en français !!!! En voyant le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçus, j'ai décidé de prolonger un peu ce travail… Mais ce ne sera pas une longue histoire. Hé, lance-toi dans ta nouvelle fic' ! L'idée est rigolote ! Et si tu veux, je peux te bêta-reader si tu as besoin ! Bisous !!!

Donc voilà, finalement, j'ai décidé d'ajouter quelques choses à ce one-shot. Cette histoire fera trois ou quatre chapitres, pas plus. Dans un premier temps, j'ai décidé de reprendre le précédent chapitre, du point de vue de Sirius.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Djeiyanna, pour sa review et pour son mail, qui m'ont vraiment touchée et remonté le moral. Et aussi à ma chère Jessica Angel, ma revieweuse préférée.

Merci encore. Merci, merci, et re-merci.

**The voice within : part 2.**

****

À partir du moment où ma vie a repris un cours à peu près normal, tout le monde m'a considéré comme quelqu'un d'instable, voire un peu siphonné. Encore que. Mon existence a cessé d'être normale à partir du moment où James et Lily sont morts. Douze ans de prison, deux ans en fuite, et un an stupidement coincé dans la vieille demeure familiale comme un vulgaire adolescent privé de sortie.

Remus a été le seul à comprendre. D'abord parce que je le connais depuis très longtemps. C'est l'autre survivant de notre bande. James est mort, et Peter… c'est comme s'il l'était. Remus est mon ami, et quelque part, c'est un paria, comme moi. Seulement, j'avais un peu de mal à parler avec lui. À cause de ma nature. Je suis un homme, et je suis un Black.

Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas pu, pas voulu, pas osé. À qui aurais-je pu le faire, d'ailleurs ? On m'aurait traité de… de je ne sais quoi, de monstre, de pervers, ou un autre truc de même genre. Alors que je t'aimais, tout simplement. J'étais épris de toi.

Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, pour de vrai. Avant, tu n'étais pour moi que l'amie de Harry. Une jeune fille très brillante, d'après Remus. Ce dont je n'ai jamais douté. Pleine de sollicitude envers tout le monde. Y compris mon satané elfe de maison. Toujours sérieuse, toujours réfléchie… Presque trop.

Ça m'a surpris d'apprendre tout ça sur toi. Au début, j'ai commencé par voir des choses dans tes yeux, quand tu pensais que personne ne te regardait. La peur. Les soucis. Espérais-tu donc tout cacher ? Rien que de l'imaginer, ça me fendait le cœur. Je me doutais que tu n'en parlerais pas. À personne. Parce que tu devais penser que tes ennuis n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ceux des autres. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide. Non. Pardonne-moi, ma Mione. Jamais je ne dirai que tu es stupide. Je dirais juste que... que c'était faux. Tout le monde se faisait du souci pour toi. Tes ennuis étaient aussi importants que ceux de n'importe qui. Alors j'ai essayé de te faire parler. De te mettre en confiance. Par des regards, des sourires. Sans enthousiasme tout d'abord, je pensais que tu ne me ferais pas plus confiance qu'à un autre. Et puis un soir, je t'ai trouvée, roulée en boule dans un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux… Tu semblais renfermée sur toi-même, triste… J'ai capté ton regard, tes jolis yeux marron comme du caramel… Et ton expression a changé. Tu m'as souri. Je t'ai souri aussi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu étais aussi jolie. Tes joues roses, ton visage encadré de cheveux châtains perpétuellement emmêlés… Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, éperdument, comme on aime à quinze ans… On m'a souvent dit que je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir quinze ans.

Notre première conversation reste un souvenir étrange. Ça faisait plusieurs fois que nos yeux s'étaient croisés, et à chaque fois, tu avais soutenu mon regard. Et ce soir-là, je t'ai trouvée seule… Assise devant la cheminée où ne brûlait aucun feu parce que c'était l'été…Tu regardais dans le vide. Je t'ai regardée un moment, en silence. Puis tu as tourné la tête, machinalement, et tu m'as vu.

— Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je viens discuter avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Et nous avons parlé, tous les deux. De tout et de rien, tout d'abord. Des banalités. Et puis nous avons discuté de Harry. Quand je t'ai demandé, mine de rien, si tu étais amoureuse de lui, un éclair de rougeur est passé sur ton visage, et tu t'es mise à rire, comme si ma question était spécialement incongrue. Ton rire était frais et doux, il me faisait penser à cette chanson moldue française : _"Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux_". Et tu m'as dit : "Sirius, c'est vraiment une question ridicule." Tu as dit cela avec tant d'aplomb que je t'ai crue. La suite a prouvé que j'avais eu raison. Ce qui m'a soulagé, parce que je ne me sentais pas en veine pour une rivalité amoureuse avec mon propre filleul. Une rivalité dont je serais forcément sorti perdant.

Nous avons longtemps discuté. Tu as fini par te confier à moi, me parler de tes peurs. Tu avais peur de perdre tes amis. Tu avais peur pour ta vie, parce que tu es née de parents moldus. Comme tout le monde, tu étais terrorisée par Voldemort. Et moi, je t'ai un peu raconté ce que je ressentais ici, sous ce toit que j'aurais voulu fuir à jamais. Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, mais je t'ai donné l'idée générale.

Ma Mione, ma douce, ta présence dans la maison de ma mère a rendu cet endroit beaucoup moins sinistre à mes yeux. Surtout le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre.

Quand vous êtes tous repartis à Poudlard, pour le premier trimestre, j'ai été très triste pendant un temps. Harry me manquait, et toi aussi, ma douce. Si tu savais comme ton inquiétude à mon endroit m'a touché quand je suis venu vous parler dans la cheminée ! J'ai fait comme si ne rien n'était, j'ai préféré me moquer un peu de toi en te comparant à Molly. Tu sais, être considéré comme le pire criminel par la majorité des gens m'a rendu plus sensible que n'importe qui à la sollicitude d'autrui. Et plus particulièrement à celle de Harry et à la tienne.

Les vacances de Noël, parlons-en. Je croyais que je ne te verrais pas. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine, même si je me suis efforcé de le cacher. Quoique, après l'attaque d'Arthur, j'étais sûr que tu te manifesterais, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de Ron et de Ginny. Et bien sûr aussi de Harry, qui a vu les choses arriver sans pouvoir rien faire, et qui a tellement culpabilisé. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai beaucoup aidé, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Bien sûr, tu es arrivée mieux que moi à lui remonter le moral. Tu es plus fine que moi pour comprendre l'esprit humain, et en plus, tu n'avais pas mon souci de devoir faire la part des choses lui dire et des choses à lui cacher. Tu en savais autant que lui.

Tu es arrivée chez moi par cet après-midi d'hiver, juste avant Noël. Je t'ai ouvert la porte, tu étais toute mignonne, avec cette neige dans tes cheveux. Tu m'as expliquée pourquoi tu étais finalement venue, mais en fait, je le savais déjà. Je m'en serais douté. Tu semblais frigorifiée, ma douce. Je t'ai embrassée sur la joue. Ton visage était tout froid, un vrai glaçon, mais je t'ai sentie, avec un certain plaisir, rougir au contact de ma bouche sur ta peau. Tu sentais bon, une odeur d'agrumes et de neige fraîche. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je t'aurais prise dans mes bras et… Je t'aurais embrassée, je t'aurais emmenée dans ma chambre, et…

Je t'aimais tant, ma douce Mione, je n'ai pas voulu te brusquer. Quelque part, je le regrette. Cette nuit-là, la nuit du nouvel an, nous aurions pu le faire, mais je n'ai pas osé. Je savais que tu n'avais jamais fait l'amour. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire mal. Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, peut-être que j'aurais cédé.

Tu m'avais parlé un peu, cet été, lors de nos conversations, de cette envie que tu assumais mal, celle d'une adolescente normale, se préoccuper de l'amour, d'être un peu fleur bleue… Je ne t'avais pas fait de cadeau pour Noël. J'ai eu l'idée du roman sentimental. J'ai envoyé Remus en acheter un à la librairie du coin. Il a été un peu surpris, mais quand je lui ai dit que c'était une sorte de blague, il n'a pas insisté.

Ta réaction m'a amusé. Tu m'as coincé, juste avant le déjeuner, et tu m'as dit : "Sirius, si ça n'avait pas été toi, j'aurais jeté un sort à l'individu qui m'a offert cette horreur". Toi, tu m'as offert du chocolat. Rien de bien original, sauf que depuis que je suis sorti de prison, cette friandise est devenue une sorte de drogue. J'ai trouvé tes chocolats particulièrement délicieux, mais si ça se trouve, c'était parce que c'était toi qui me les avais offerts.

Après Noël, j'ai à nouveau laissé le spleen prendre possession de moi. J'allais à nouveau me retrouver tout seul. Cette idée me déprimait profondément. Le soir du nouvel an, alors que tout le monde était couché, j'étais seul dans la cuisine à ressasser mes idées noires. Et tu es apparue, comme un ange. Un ange en pyjama à fleurettes. Ébouriffée comme jamais. Tu t'es assise à côté de moi, sur le banc. Malgré l'obscurité, j'ai vu la sollicitude dans tes yeux. Mon cœur a fondu, totalement. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas te voir pendant un moment, le temps de me calmer. Tu étais si mignonne, le désir me faisait très mal. Et soudain, j'ai entendu ta voix. "Parle-moi, Sirius". Ta petite voix, tout près de moi. J'ai passé un bras autour de ton cou, et j'ai dit je ne sais quelle banalité sur la solitude. Tu as posé ta tête contre mon épaule. C'était le premier geste affectueux qu'une femme ait jamais eu pour moi depuis mon emprisonnement. Et c'était toi, la jeune fille dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. Alors je t'ai embrassée. J'ai goûté la douceur de tes lèvres. J'ai caressé ton visage, dont la peau était aussi fine qu'un pétale de fleur. Et je t'ai demandé de rester avec moi pour la nuit. Tu as dit oui.

Je t'ai emmenée dans ma chambre. Nous deux, à l'horizontale. Toi dans mes bras. Tendre et offerte, ma Mione. Tes joues rouges, ta respiration saccadée après toute une série de baisers… Mais pour une fois, ma raison a pris le dessus. " Non ma douce, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis plus de quatorze ans. Je vais me conduire comme une brute, te faire du mal, il n'en est pas question". Alors nous avons discuté. Je ne sais même plus de quoi. Ça ne devait pas être très important. J'ai enfoui ma tête dans le creux entre tes seins. La partie de l'anatomie féminine que je préfère. Un endroit toujours chaud, où on se sent à l'abri. J'ai senti tes petites mains qui s'enfouissaient dans mes cheveux, cette fichue tignasse que j'ai renoncé à couper. J'ai promené mes mains sur ton corps, je t'ai caressée à travers le pyjama à fleurettes. Si j'avais touché ta peau, j'aurais été fichu. Je t'ai embrassée à l'infini. Et ce qui me flattait le plus, c'est cette lumière qui scintillait dans tes yeux. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être un homme dont la séduction et la moitié de la santé mentale s'étaient barrées en sucette après douze ans à fréquenter les Détraqueurs.

Tu as dormi dans mes bras. Je me suis retourné sur le dos, et tu es venue sur moi. Tu t'es blottie contre ma poitrine, ta joue contre mon cœur. Je t'ai bercée avec les premiers mots doux que j'aie jamais prononcés depuis des années. J'avais envie de te dire ces mots, ma douce. Ils trottaient dans mon esprit depuis ce jour où tu m'as regardée, de cette façon si particulière.

Je t'ai regardée dormir avec un plaisir sans nom. Si innocente au creux de mes bras. Tes yeux clos, la masse de tes cheveux qui s'étalait dans le lit. Si innocente et si femme en même temps. Le rêve a pris fin aux petites heures du matin. Nous nous sommes levés tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit ait vent de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. J'imaginais très bien les réaction : le satyre cinglé et la petite insconsciente.

Nous nous sommes parfois retrouvés seuls depuis. Mais il n'y a pas eu d'autre nuit. Tu ne voulais pas que Ginny Weasley se doute de quoi que ce soit, et moi, je ne savais pas si je pourrais lutter contre mes pulsions.

Comme nos adieux m'ont fait de la peine, ma petite Mione. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ton tendre "ne fais pas de folie" m'a à la fois amusé et attristé. Je ne savais pas que je ne te reverrai pas.

Parce que je suis tombé derrière ce fichu voile.

Je t'entends pleurer ma douce. J'entends tes pensées. J'entends que…

J'aurais tant voulu, Sirius, mon amour. Vivre une idylle débile avec toi, comme dans les romans à la noix. J'aurais tant voulu sentir ta peau douce et chaude contre la mienne. J'aurais voulu… oserais-je le dire ? J'aurais voulu nouer mes jambes autour de tes hanches, et te sentir en moi. Mais c'est trop tard. Je suis triste, malheureuse et révoltée.

Non, ma douce. Ne pleure plus. Je suis là.

_Quoi ?_

Je ne t'ai pas quittée, petite Mione, je suis là.

_Sirius ?_

Oui ma douce. C'est moi. Je suis dans ta tête. Je veille sur toi. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je te consolerai quand tu auras du chagrin. Je veillerai sur toi comme sur tous ceux que j'aime. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, je t'assure.

Parle-moi, Sirius. Parle-moi comme cette nuit-là.

Je ne peux plus te faire de promesses, sauf une. Ce dont tu peux être sûre, ma petite Mione, ma délicate petite fleur, c'est que je serai là quand tu en auras besoin. Pense à moi, et je serai là. Regarde en toi, et tu me trouveras. Je t'aiderai, je te soutiendrai autant que je le pourrai, même si on ne fait pas grand-chose avec des mots. Mais si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, ça ne sera pas si mal, tu ne crois pas ?

_Je t'aime, Sirius. Je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'aurais voulu que tu sois près de moi pour de vrai, mon amour, mon maraudeur qui n'auras pas eu le temps d'être mon amant. J'aurais voulu enfouir mon visage contre toi et respirer ton odeur. Mais t'avoir dans ma tête, avec moi, c'est mieux que rien. Ça laisse une note d'espoir à notre histoire avortée._

_Sirius ?_

Oui, ma douce ?

_Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu m'as aimée ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Tu as été ma femme enfant. Ma douce. Ma petite Mione fragile malgré les apparences. Oui, je t'ai aimée, malgré mes doutes, notre différence d'âge, et tout. Ne pleure plus ma petite fleur. Pense juste à moi quand tu en auras besoin.

_Je t'aime, Sirius, mon amour._

Tu m'as entendue, ma toute douce. Tu m'as entendue comme tu entends ce soir cette chanson moldue.

_Like your oldest friend,_

_Just trust the voice within…_

J'aimerais revenir. Et te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.


	3. part 3

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

Emma : Merci, 'tite fleur bleue ! Suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !

Gody : Je ne sais pas si c'est normal que tu aies pleuré en lisant ma fic… Je ne crois pas que mon travail mérite autant, mais cette histoire fait pleurer tout le monde… J'ai lu et reviewé ta fic' ce matin ! Biz

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei du ! Merci pour tes deux reviews. M'entendre dire que ce que j'écrit est apprécié est une chose dont je ne risque pas de me lasser avant longtemps ! Quand est-ce que tu nous publie un nouveau chapitre, toi ??? Enfin, voici la suite ! Bises à toi, Lu !

Mina Black : C'est très difficile de ne pas tomber dans les envolées de violons quand on écrit une histoire d'amour, mais comme je n'aime pas le gnangnan, je suis très exigeante envers moi-même ! La suite, c'est tout de suite !

Lou : Eh oui ! Devant l'engouement causé par cette fic' (je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews en si peu de temps), j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas.

Djeiyanna : Oh là là… Encore une review très émouvante… Concernant ma vision de Sirius, j'ai essayé d'être aussi réaliste que possible. Il est évident, compte tenu de ce qu'on sait de son passé, que c'est quelqu'un de fragile et instable. Ce que je trouve très attachant chez un homme. Car, du fait de ma modeste expérience en la matière (lol), les mecs préfèrent masquer un max leur côté vulnérable… du moins la plupart du temps. En tout cas, moi aussi, je trouve que J.K. Rowlings a été cruelle avec ce personnage. Selon certaines interprétations du bouquin, elle était obligée de le tuer, mais bon, c'est injuste quand même. Bisous à toi, et aussi à ton bout de chou. Ma mère a une scintigraphie lundi. Eûrk.

Moonytoon : Merci beaucoup…Ça me touche beaucoup… Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à décrire les sentiments de Sirius, vu qu'il m'arrive de ressentir des choses analogues. Calimera, jamais libre car prisonnière de sa trouille de l'avenir. Saleté de cancer. Bisous et merci encore pour tout.

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, fan du happy-end ! Je ne peux pas te dire si je vais faire revenir Sirius… Je me penche sur les différentes options. Il faudra au moment voulu celle sur laquelle j'arriverai le mieux à écrire. Merci en tout cas.

Jessica Angel : Tiens, qui voilà ! Ma pote ! Bon, j'ai toujours pas MSN. J'ose pas me lancer là-dedans, tant que je n'aurai pas fait nettoyé mon ordinateur par mon cousin (qui a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment…) Donc, dans un premier temps, j'aime mieux que tu m'envoie ton truc par mail. Au niveau des connections, je suis surtout là tôt le matin, (8h. heure de Paris, ce qui fait dans les minuit, une heure du matin au Canada… euh) et le soir entre 21h. et 2h. du matin heure de Paris, ce qui nous donne dans les 17h. à 20h. au Canada. À peu près. Tout dépend du coin du Canada. Mais comme je suis très véloce, je peux te corriger un chapitre en une soirée et te le renvoyer dans la nuit pendant que les Parisiens ronflent comme des moteurs. Dis donc, n'empêche, t'as la prétention de rien dans ta fic du délire…Tu t'es pris Sirius pour toi toute seule !!! C'est pô juste !!! Loooool !!! Bon, donc, voilà la suite.

Merci, merci à tous une fois de plus, vous êtes tous vraiment très très choux. Vos messages m'aident à tenir le coup. Vous aime tous.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma copz Boubs qui a adoré ma fic Ce qui restera comme une lumière, d'ailleurs j'invite ceux qui ne connaissent pas à la lire (pub gratuite).

Pour finir, je profite de cette publication pour féliciter M. Michael Moore pour sa palme d'or au festival de Cannes. Super ! Et non à la guerre, et à la violence, envoyez-vous des fleurs et des bisous au lieu des missiles. Excusez-moi, j'ai la crève, le sirop contre la toux doit être hallucinogène.

Bonne lecture !

The voice within : part 3 

****

**The voice within part 3:**

****

Je viens de finir ce livre. Le troisième sur le sujet depuis la rentrée. Et j'en suis toujours au même point.

Les vacances ont été relativement calmes, mon tendre amour. J'ai passé trois semaines avec mes parents, et le reste du temps dans la maison de ta famille. Sans toi. C'était triste et bizarre. Le portrait de ta mère, dans le hall, s'est tu. Sans doutes est-elle trop choquée que des personnes "comme nous" (des sang-de-bourbe, des traîtres à leur sang et tout le fourniment, tu connais la chanson) ont continué à investir sa maison après la mort du dernier descendant direct des Black. Je me demande quand même comment une telle mégère a pu mettre au monde un être aussi gentil que toi. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

C'était si triste sans toi. Même Molly était triste, tu te rends compte? Je l'ai entendue un jour dire à Lupin: "Ça me manque de ne plus me disputer avec Sirius. Même me mettre en colère après Mondingus Flechter n'a plus le même goût."

Percy Weasley est venu s'excuser quelques jours après mon arrivée au square Grimmaurd. Dès qu'il a franchi la porte, il s'est enfermé dans la cuisine avec ses parents et, d'après ce qu'on a entendu avec les Oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George, il s'est écrasé comme une carpette. Il a demandé pardon pour tout ce qu'il a dit et fait contre sa famille, il a dit qu'il payerait ce qu'il faudrait le prix de son ambition et que c'était une bonne leçon. Je me suis souvenue que c'était ce que tu avais prévu. Quoiqu'il en soit, Arthur et Molly Weasley lui ont pardonné, Molly était en larmes, et en même temps tellement contente qu'elle nous a fait pour le dessert le gâteau de la Forêt Noire le plus pantagruellique que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie. Ce qui m'a encore fait penser à toi. Tu adorais le chocolat.

Harry nous a rejoint à la fin du mois de juillet. Il était un peu moins déprimé que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mais c'était loin d'être la grande forme. Il est devenu très lunatique, mais il ne se met plus en colère après nous pour rien. Quand il se sent mal, il se tait. Il parle beaucoup de toi avec Lupin. Un jour, j'ai assisté à une de leurs conversations. Sirius, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire comme bêtises quand tu étais à Poudlard!

Et moi, je n'ai toujours rien dit à personne. Je cache ma peine comme je peux. Mais c'est dur. Au début, il m'arrivait d'être obligée d'arrêter ce que j'étais en train de faire et de courir me cacher dans un coin pour pleurer. Maintenant, ça va mieux. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas _entièrement_ perdu, donc je supporte. Par contre, Harry a des doutes. Un soir, il m'a regardée par en-dessous, et il m'a dit: "Hermione, je crois que la mort de Sirius t'a davantage ébranlée que ce que tu veux bien nous montrer." J'ai haussé les épaules en lui lançant un regard irrité: "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Il n'a pas insisté.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'avais mal. La nuit, j'avais du mal à dormir. La seule exception, c'était au mois d'août. Je me suis levée à deux heures du matin. C'était la pleine lune, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, et il faisait clair comme en plein jour. J'ai retrouvé le chemin de ta chambre. La porte n'était pas fermée. J'ai revu le lit où nous avons dormi tous les deux. Personne n'avait touché à tes affaires, tout semblait exactement identique par rapport à cette nuit de janvier. Ta présence emplissait l'atmosphère. Aux relents d'humidité de la pièce se mêlait l'odeur de compote de pomme que j'aimais respirer sur ta peau.

Je me suis couchée dans le lit, et j'ai rabattu la couverture sur moi. J'avais un peu peur, comme si je bravais un interdit, et pourtant, je me sentais proche de ce que tu avais été. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans ton oreiller, et j'ai respiré ton odeur. J'ai entendu ta voix dans mon esprit, qui me murmurait des douceurs. Je me suis endormie en imaginant que j'étais dans le creux de tes bras.

Je pense que j'aurais éprouvé des sensations analogues, mais plus fortes, si tu avais été là pour de vrai. Sirius, mon amour. La seule chose qui me manquait était la sensation de tes mains sur ma peau. Tes grandes mains osseuses et douces à la fois.

C'est Tonks qui m'a trouvée le lendemain matin. J'avais dormi jusque tard dans la matinée. Elle ne m'a pas posé de question. D'ailleurs, curieusement, personne ne m'en a posé. Comme si tout le monde trouvait normal que je dorme dans ton lit la nuit. Chose que je n'ai jamais refaite. Ils pensaient peut-être que j'avais eu une crise de somnambulisme ou quelque chose d'approchant, et je crois que si toutes les nuits, j'étais allée dormir dans ta chambre, ils auraient fini par trouver ça franchement suspect. Voire même macabre.

Par contre, il y a quelque chose que personne ne sait. En me levant, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans un repli du drap. Un de tes cheveux. Un long cheveu noir qui s'était détaché de ta tête pendant ton sommeil, il y a longtemps. Je l'ai pris, et je l'ai gardé, même si c'est idiot. Je l'ai collé sur un morceau de papier pour ne pas le perdre. Et je repense à mes mains dans tes cheveux, quand tu me prenais dans tes bras. J'ai toujours aimé caresser ta tignasse, qui certes était un peu hirsute, mais qui devait être mille fois plus douce à toucher que les espèces de trucs tout graisseux qui poussent sur la tête de Rogue.

La rentrée a fini par arriver. Je n'étais pas mécontente de retourner à Poudlard, et Ron et Harry non plus. Nos résultats d'examens étaient plutôt satisfaisants, merci pour nous. De plus, plus le temps passait, plus cette maison avait tendance à me déprimer.

Dans le train, j'ai réfléchi, et une idée m'est venue. Je repensais, pour la millième fois, à ta chute derrière le voile. Mine de rien, j'ai demandé à Harry s'il avait vu quelque chose au moment où tu es tombé. Il m'a dit que non. Il m'a dit qu'à partir du moment où tu n'es pas remonté et où Lupin lui a dit que c'était fini, il s'est rendu à l'évidence. Mais un trop grand mystère entoure ce voile. Et je veux le percer. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe derrière. Je veux savoir si tu es vraiment mort. Parce que j'entends ta voix. Ne le prends pas mal, Sirius, mon tout grand, mais entendre ta voix ne me paraît pas normal. À chaque fois, je repense à une chose que Ron a dite un jour: "entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers". Normalement, je ne crois pas que les morts puissent parler aux vivants. Alors je me dis que tu n'est peut-être pas vraiment mort… Et si c'est le cas, je veux te retrouver, te revoir. Me jeter dans tes bras et m'y cacher pour le restant de mes jours.

Alors, juste après la rentrée, je me suis lancée dans une recherche. J'ai cherché tous les livres qui pourraient me donner des informations sur ce voile.

J'ai d'abord trouvé quelque chose de foncièrement décourageant. Dans _Les constitutions et législations magiques de 1750 à 1920_, j'ai appris pourquoi l'arcade avec le voile se trouvait au milieu d'un amphithéâtre. En effet, du temps où la peine de mort était en vigueur chez les sorciers, le mode d'exécution consistait à forcer le condamné à traverser le voile. Les exécutions étaient publiques. Des gens venaient de partout pour voir des criminels disparaître sans laisser de trace. Tu parles d'un spectacle.

J'ai ensuite trouvé quelque chose d'un peu plus rassurant, mais un peu abscons, et ça ne répondait pas à mes questions. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage délirant appelé _Philosophie, métaphysique et magie_, qui expliquait surtout en quoi consistaient les différents cultes rendus à des lieux ou des objets hautement magiques, type Stonehenge. J'ai appris que cette arcade était tellement vieille qu'on ne savait même pas qui l'avait construite. Elle a été vénérée au Moyen-Âge, car les gens à l'époque était persuadés que derrière se trouvait une espèce d'autre dimension tellement belle que les gens qui y passaient n'avaient plus envie de retourner dans le monde normal. Une interprétation comme une autre, mais qui me donnerait envie de te supplier de revenir si elle s'avérait exacte.

Enfin, j'ai regardé un livre d'histoire qui racontait en gros que l'arcane avec le voile était un objet tellement dangereux et mystérieux qu'on s'en approchait rarement. Parce que ceux qui y sont tombés ne sont jamais remontés. Du moins aux dires de l'auteur et de ses sources.

Je ne vais pas désespérer. Je veux savoir où tu es. Quitte à retourner au ministère, à ouvrir ce fichu voile et te crier de revenir.

Sirius, je t'aime. J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir. Je n'ai même pas de photo de toi. La semaine dernière, quand Harry et Ron étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch, je me suis faufilée en douce à leur dortoir, et j'ai regardé l'album photo de Harry où il y a des photos de ses parents, pour voir une image de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père, c'est dément. Et toi, tu étais tellement mignon, quand tu étais jeune. À tomber. Ça m'a fait encore plus mal.

Tu me manques tellement, mon Sirius. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je suis là, ma Mione. J'entends ta peine. Je vois que tu es malheureuse. Mais je t'en prie, ma douce, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de folie. Ne fais pas de bêtise à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Sirius, dis-moi où tu es. Je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a derrière le voile.

Je ne peux pas te le dire, ma chérie. Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

C'est tabou. J'ai déjà de la chance de pouvoir communiquer avec toi et Harry et Remus. Si je dis à l'un d'entre vous ce qu'il y a derrière le voile, je disparaîtrai pour de bon. Je ne pourrai plus vous parler, et je perdrai mon infime chance de pouvoir revenir.

Tu pourrais revenir ?

Laisse faire les choses, ma petite Mione. Ne force pas le destin. Sois un peu patiente. Je t'aime. Ne me pose pas de questions, ça me mettrait dans une situation délicate.

Je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de te voir. C'est tellement injuste. Je voudrais que tu sois là. Ta chaleur me manque. Je voudrais… Et merde !

Non, ma Mione, ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Calme-toi. Ferme les yeux. Je suis près de toi, tu m'entends ? Je pense à toi. Je suis là, toujours. Respire profondément et regarde en toi.

Je sens de la chaleur… Comme des bras qui m'enlacent, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu n'es pas là. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu es là.

Je t'aime, Sirius.

_Moi aussi, ma douce Mione._


	4. part 4

**Réponses aux reviews et notes:**

****

Jessica Angel: Salut toi! Merci pour ta review! Ça va pas mal, sauf que j'ai un peu la crève, et que j'écris mes fics pour échapper à mes idées noires… Meuh non, l'est pas "poche", ta review. T'en fais donc pas. Bonne écriture, et ne prends pas froid! Bisous!

Moonytoon: Merci pour les encouragements… T'en fais pas, Sirius va revenir, mais… tout est expliqué ici. Ce chapitre est encore différent du précédent. C'est vrai que ce serait bien de communiquer avec les gens qu'on a perdu… Pour moi, au-delà de la mort, on atteint une forme de sagesse… Ce serait bien qu'ils veillent sur nous, comme des anges gardiens. En tout cas, voici la suite. Bisous

Bellatrix Black-Snape: Hei Lu! Merci pour ton passage et tes encouragements. J'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic! En tout cas, voici la suite de la mienne. Vive les Bisounours lol!

Chimgrid: Bienvenue dans cet humble univers. Je pense que tu as du être surprise en lisant cette fic si tu t'attendais à un délire du style slash Rogue/Harry. Ce genre de truc, c'est souvent très space et très sexe. Chez moi, y a pas de ça. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Sirius. La preuve en est que j'écris sur lui, lol. T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras du pervers, y a toujours un arrière plan d'amour bien chaud chez Calimera! Enfin bon, la suite, c'est tout de suite.

The black dog:: Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai lu la mort de Sirius. J'ai relancé l'industrie du Kleenex. La suite, c'est par là. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements et pour ta compréhension face au cancer. Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être trop seule. Bisous

Djeiyanna: Coucou! Ben oui, l'est totalement adorable Sirius. Snif snif, trop injuste. T'en fais pas, il va revenir, mais je crois que je vais être obligée de pondre une scène où ils se sautent dessus. Beuh. J'y arriverai jamais. J'en suis pas encore là, mais ça se rapproche et ça me flanque les chocottes. Attends un peu que j'aie fini cette fic avant de pondre la tienne sur Sirius et Hermione. Ça risquerait de me destabiliser… chose dont je n'ai pas besoin, lol.

Bisous et merci pour tes encouragements. L'examen de ma mère s'est bien passé. Reste à attendre les résultats. Brrr.

Merci à tous, une fois de plus pour vos bons mots. Je suis à chaque fois surprise du succès que rencontre cette histoire (succès relatif bien sûr: je suis loin des gens qui reçoivent des reviews par paquets de vingt).

C'est pourquoi ce soir, je vous dédie ce chapitre à vous tous, mes lecteurs et reviewers, parce que vous m'encouragez à continuer et à me battre. Merci encore, et un tas de bisous à tous. Et un Bisounours à Bellatrix Black-Snape, lol.

**The voice within: part 4**

****

Je dois te faire un aveu, ma tendre Mione. Tu me dis que tu n'as toujours pas parlé à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé (ou ne s'est pas passé) entre nous. Moi je l'ai fait. Vois-tu, ma douce, tu n'es pas la seule dont je partage les pensées. Il m'arrive de communiquer avec Remus et Harry. Or je leur ai appris ce qu'il en était. Pas au même moment. J'en ai d'abord parlé à Remus. Pourquoi ne t'a-t'on fait aucun commentaire après la nuit où tu as dormi dans mon lit, cet été? Parce que Remus sait. Il t'a trouvé une excuse, je ne sais pas trop laquelle. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, il n'a pas trop mal réagi. Pour le coup, il s'est presque moqué de moi en disant que malgré douze ans de prison, j'étais toujours resté affreusement sentimental. Il a ajouté qu'à partir du moment où tu ressentais la même chose que moi, la différence d'âge n'avait guère d'importance. Il a simplement regretté que je ne lui en aie pas parlé plus tôt.

Harry, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je le lui ai dit juste après la rentrée. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi, il te trouvait changée. Plus distraite, plus distante. Il se demandait pourquoi tu avais accordé aussi peu d'importance aux resultats de tes examens (à propos, je te félicite, ma douce). Alors je lui ai parlé. J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver les mots, je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait prendre la chose. À dire vrai, ça l'a un peu dérouté dans un premier temps. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait tous les deux très fort, et qu'à partir du moment où nous avions été heureux ensemble, même pour quelques moments isolés, il n'avait rien à redire. Cependant, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler dans un premier temps. D'attendre que tu sois prête.

J'ai voulu te simplifier l'existence, et tu vois, pour une fois, je n'ai pas trop manqué de jugeote.

Tu me dis que je te manque. Sois sûre que tu me manques aussi énormément. Ma nouvelle position est extrêmement frustrante. Comme je te l'ai dit, le sujet est tabou, je ne peux pas trop en parler. De tout façon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre à tes questions. Il y a tant de choses que je ne maîtrise pas. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon esprit est devenu totalement perméable, au début, c'était insupportable. C'était encore pire que quand j'étais en prison et que les Détraqueurs vampirisaient mon esprit. Puis des _choses_, des voix, des ondes, je ne sais pas, ont imposé le silence. J'ai appris des choses, certaines que je ne peux pas te répéter, et d'autres que je vais t'expliquer, parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir comme tu le fais. Je t'aime trop pour te voir prendre des risques inutiles à cause de moi.

Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce qu'il y a derrière le voile. Mais sache que des gens en sont déjà sortis. Il est exact que pendant des siècles, on a fait traverser l'arcade à des criminels, pensant que cela correspondait à une condamnation à mort. Aucun n'est jamais remonté. Par compte, des gens ont passé le voile pour "en finir" comme on dit. Des suicidaires. Ceux-là en sont ressortis. Ils ont été mis dehors avec perte et fracas. Mais d'après ce que je sais, ils se retrouvaient très loin de chez eux, et totalement amnésiques. Leur mémoire a été effacée pour ne pas qu'ils disent ce qu'ils ont vu derrière le voile. Mais ils devenaient du même coup des hommes neufs. Prêts à recommencer leur vie. Et puis, entre criminels et suicidés, il y a des gens comme moi. Victimes d'accidents ou de tentatives de meurtre. Ceux-là donnent du fil à retordre. Note l'ironie, ma douce: pendant toute ma vie, partout où je suis allé, j'ai donné du fil à retordre à autrui. Sirius Black, fauteur de trouble au-delà de la vie.

Quand je suis arrivé là où je suis, on m'a parlé. Je ne peux pas te dire qui. En dépend mon unique chance de te revoir. On m'a posé un tas de questions. On m'a demandé de choisir trois personnes avec qui j'aurai le droit de communiquer par le biais de la pensée. J'ai choisi Remus (mon meilleur ami survivant), Harry, mon filleul, et toi, ma douce Mione. Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je choisissais ces gens-là. Je le leur ai expliqué. Ils ont eu l'air sceptiques de me voir aussi épris de l'adolescente que tu es. _Ce n'est qu'une gamine_, m'ont-ils dit. J'ai eu un mal fou à garder mon calme, mais quelque part, ils font partie de cette catégorie d'individus contre lesquels il est impossible de se mettre vraiment en colère. Bref, ils m'ont donné le droit de vous parler. Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai remonté le moral de Lunard, j'ai soutenu Harry qui en avait tant besoin, et j'ai essuyé tes larmes. Ce n'était pas facile. Parce que je souffrais autant que vous. Ma position intermédiaire était frustrante, comme je l'ai dit. Mes relations avec vous trois me semblaient inachevées. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu "retrouver" Remus depuis ma sortie de prison. Après notre réconciliation, j'ai passé un an en fuite, à veiller sur Harry de loin. Et puis j'ai passé cette année sans pouvoir sortir, alors que lui était tout le temps par monts et par veaux pour le compte de l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas pu connaître Harry comme je l'aurais voulu. Il ne ressemblait pas autant à son père que je le pensais. D'abord, quand il avait seize ans, James n'avait pas le passé pénible de Harry. James a grandi dans l'amour et l'insouciance. Harry a été élevé par des Moldus malcommodes, et l'impact de sa cicatrice lui pèse dessus depuis toujours. Ensuite, moralement parlant, Harry ressemble à sa mère. Il est plus réfléchi que son père. Je sais que tu me trouvais impulsif, ma Mione, mais James l'était encore plus que moi. La perspective de ne pas pouvoir aider Harry à grandir et à devenir un homme de bien m'attriste profondément. Et puis il y a toi, mon adorable petite Mione. Toi avec qui j'aurais voulu vivre une véritable histoire d'amour. J'aurais voulu passer l'été avec toi. Te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à l'étouffement. T'embrasser à n'en plus finir, comme pendant cette nuit de janvier qui reste une des plus douces et des plus lumineuses de ma vie. J'aurais voulu faire l'amour avec toi, sans la plus petite ombre de perversité. Nous n'avons eu qu'une nuit, ma douce, une nuit et quelques heures, et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je trouve ça injuste.

Ils m'ont surveillé de loin. Ils m'ont regardé communiquer avec vous, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas les pensées que je transmettais. Je tiens un tant soit peu à mon intimité, alors je fermais mon esprit autant que possible. Ce qui n'est pas facile. J'ai essayé d'apprendre l'occlumancie à une certaine époque, parce que j'ai toujours été très expansif. Mais ça n'a pas marché, je n'ai pas eu la patience. Je préférais prendre la forme de Sniffle. Comme ça, je pouvais me conduire comme un chien fou, tout le monde trouvait ça normal.

Ils m'ont surveillé de loin. Ils ont vu que j'étais malheureux. Ils sont venus me parler, et m'ont dit que ce n'était pas facile pour eux de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. Mes souffrances leur fait de la peine. Mais me laisser repartir est une mauvaise idée. Car ils trouvent que je connais trop de leurs secrets. Ils seraient obligés d'effacer ma mémoire et de m'envoyer aux antipodes. Je vous aurais tous oubliés. J'aurais disparu de vos vies. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas vous lâcher comme ça. C'est dégueulasse. Et je ne peux même pas m'imaginer vivre sans vous. Ça m'apparaît comme une trahison. Vous oublier, vivre ailleurs, me faire d'autres amis, tomber amoureux d'une autre femme… Non. Je ne peux pas vous faire ça. Chacun à votre façon, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Ce serait une drôle de façon de vous remercier. Et en même temps, je n'en peux plus d'être où je suis, d'être ce que je suis devenu. Je veux revenir dans le monde normal. Je veux marcher sur la terre. Je veux sentir le soleil me chauffer la peau. Et j'ai envie, plus que tout, de te prendre dans mes bras, de respirer l'odeur de tes cheveux, de glisser mes mains sous tes vêtements pour caresser ta peau. Chose que je n'ai pas osé faire quand tu as dormi avec moi.

Alors ils ont décidé de couper la poire en deux. Ils me mettent à l'épreuve. Ils me laissent communiquer avec vous quand j'en ai envie. Mais si je parle de leurs secrets, ils le savent. Ce que je viens de te dire n'est qu'une part superficielle de ce que je sais. Et si j'en dis trop, je reste où je suis pour toujours, et mes occasions de vous parler seront sensiblement limitées. Par contre, si je n'en dis pas trop, je reviendrai… un peu. Je regagnerai le monde normal trois jours par an. Une journée pour chacun d'entre vous. Ma période de mise à l'épreuve s'achève le soir de Halloween. Et je saurai.

Sans vouloir tirer des plans sur la comète, ça devrait aller. Je me contrefiche de leurs secrets. Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir davantage que ce que je sais déjà. En parler ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai plus aucune fierté, je n'ai plus envie de tirer quoi que ce soit de moi-même. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de vous revoir. Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Mione? Ma douce?

_Sirius?_

Tu me manques. Je me bats comme je peux, mais ce soir, l'attente est insupportable.

_Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de te revoir. Mon amour. Ëtre sûre que tu reviendras. Ne plus avoir que ta voix, mais t'avoir toi. Près de moi. Pour de vrai._

Ma Mione, dis-moi ce que tu feras quand on se reverra.

_Je me jetterai sur toi comme une furie, car tu m'auras manqué au-delà du supportable. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras?_

Je te prendrai dans mes bras, je t'embrasserai, je te porterai jusqu'au lit et je te serrerai contre moi pendant des heures avant de te faire l'amour.

_Dis-le moi, Sirius, s'il te plaît._

Je t'aime. C'est ce que tu veux entendre?

_Oui. Oui, mon amour. Je t'attendrai, Sirius. Le temps qu'il faudra. D'ici là, j'ai toujours ta voix avec moi. Les douceurs que tu déverses dans ma tête sont comme des perles. Elles sont plus belles que tout ce qui existe sur terre. Je t'aime, mon ange noir, Sirius, mon ange déglingué. Je ferai en sorte que nos retrouvailles soient les plus belles du monde._

_Toujours._


	5. part 5

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

****

Lulu-Cyfer : Merci tout plein ! Les retrouvailles : au prochain chapitre !

Gody : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Tes mots m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Les retrouvailles, c'est pour bientôt ! Bisous !

Vengeresse : Bienvenue dans cet humble monde ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais essuie tes larmes, s'il te plaît. Cette histoire sera bientôt finie. Je vais essayer de l'achever rapidement pour reprendre ma première fic.

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup ! Le romantisme, c'est pas fini !

Mina Black : Méchante, moi ? Eh bé, ça fait des années qu'on ne m'avait pas dit ça ! Normalement, on m'accuse d'être trop gentille, voire d'être une bonne poire. Héhé. Comme je l'explique plus bas, ce ne sera pas vraiment un happy-end, mais pas une fin à s'arracher les cheveux non plus, lol.

Emma : Merci d'être passée, 'tite fleur bleue ! T'en fais pas : retour de Sirius au prochain chapitre. Biz.

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei du ! Tak for hva du skrev ! Hihihi… Voici donc la suite. Merci pour tes compliments, et double ration de bisounours!

Jessica Angel : Merci d'être passée. Dis, quand est-ce que tu publie la suite de tes fic ??? Meuh non, sont pas poches, tes reviews. Tes commentaires sont toujours appréciés ! Biz la poulette !!!

Merci à tous, une fois de plus pour vos reviews. Cependant, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Arrêtez de pleurer, les gens. À chaque fois que je reçois une review, son auteur me dit qu'il a pleuré. Honnêtement, faut pas pleurer pour si peu… Ce n'est qu'une petite histoire sans prétention qui canalise mes larmes à moi, son but n'est donc pas de faire couler celles des autres… Vous savez, ça me fait un peu culpabiliser tout ça. Je me dis que non seulement ce que j'écris est loin du chef d'œuvre, mais en plus je fous le cafard à mes lecteurs. Alors soyez sympa, prenez un Kleenex, essuyez vos petits yeux, et mangez un gros bout de chocolat.

Outre cela, je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais _non_, cette histoire ne comportera pas de happy-end. Je n'ai rien contre les happy-end, non non. Seulement, dans le cadre de cette histoire, je ne le sens pas. Bon, ce ne sera pas une fin tragique, mais ne comptez pas sur la phrase consacrée "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Ça me paraîtrait un peu artificiel. Sachez également que vous êtes vernis quelque part: si je n'avais pas eu autant d'encouragements à continuer cette histoire, j'en serais restée au premier chapitre!

Voilà, me souhaite à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et à vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos messages et votre gentillesse à tous.

**The voice within: part 5**

****

Je respire, Sirius. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, je respire. Je sens l'air qui emplit mes poumons, et je trouve ça bon. Avant, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, tout le temps. Entre le moment où j'ai appris que tu étais tombé derrière le voile et la perspective de te revoir. Même pour vingt-quatre heures.

Une journée, ça paraît si peu… Une partie de moi, la midinette patentée que je cache depuis toujours et que tu smblais tellement apprécier, est un peu frustrée. Quelque part, je voudrais rester avec toi pour toujours. Mais j'ai appris à serrer les dents, à prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais j'essaie. Des fois, on veut se battre et ça s'avère totalement inutile. Je préfère ne passer qu'une journée par an avec toi et vivre avec ton absence tout le reste du temps à la perspective de te perdre pour toujours.

J'ai fini par en parler avec Harry. Lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il était au courant pour nous deux, on a tourné autour du pot pendant un bon moment. À échanger des regards. Du genre, il sait que je t'aime. Je sais qu'il le sait, et ça, il le sait aussi. J'espère que tu m'as suivie. On a fini par crever l'abcès parce que Ron s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et comme il n'est pas très patient, on a bien vu qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'énerver. On a donc essayé de trouver un moment pour être seuls pour en parler.

C'était un soir de la mi-novembre. Il faisait un froid glacial. Ron était allé se coucher de bonne heure, parce que l'entraînement de Quidditch l'avait épuisé. Harry était resté. Il s'était procuré un pot de café, et en avait bu plusieurs tasses pour rester éveillé. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, je n'ai pas osé croiser son regard tout de suite. Je l'ai observé à la dérobée. Il était vautré dans un fauteuil, Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux. Il regardait dans le vide d'un air rêveur tout en grattouillant machinalement sa cicatrice. J'ai repensé malgré moi au soir où tu m'as demandé si j'étais amoureuse de Harry. Cette question m'avait amusée, surtout en repensant à l'imposture de scandale créé par cette peste stupide de Rita Skeeter. Et ce soir-là, en regardant Harry, j'y ai repensé. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas amoureuse de lui? À dire vrai, la question ne s'est jamais vraiment posée. Harry, c'est le frère que je n'ai pas eu. Il est intelligent, courageux, mais en même temps tellement vulnérable. J'ai toujours pris cette fragilité à cœur. Harry, c'est une boule de douleur qui se bat pour avoir une vie normale. Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots qu'il fallait quand tu es parti. J'étais trop recroquevillée sur ma propre douleur.

Tandis que je réfléchissais, le regard de Harry croisa le mien, et il m'adressa un sourire pour le moins indéchiffrable. Gentil, compatissant et un peu moqueur en même temps. J'ai rougi. Le sourire de Harry s'est élargi, et il m'a dit: "eh bien Hermione, tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il t'arriverait un truc pareil". Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Sur le coup, le seul commentaire qui m'est venu à l'esprit était relativement amer. J'ai donc préféré me taire, parce qu'une des pires choses à faire selon moi serait de le vexer. Comme je ne disais rien, il a repris un air plus sérieux:

— Ne crois pas que je t'en veuille ou que je sois en colère contre toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Je n'ai rien dit. Sa sollicitude me donnait envie de pleurer. Il l'a vu et s'est redressé dans son fauteuil:

— Ne pleure pas. Les filles qui pleurent me mettent mal à l'aise.

Ça m'a fait rire. Repenser à ce petit événement de la vie personnelle de Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu vois de quoi (ou plutôt de qui) je veux parler. Si tu ne sais pas, demande-le-lui. Je ne veux pas divulguer ses petits secrets sans sa permission.

Il a ri aussi. Preuve qu'il ne se souciait plus vraiment de cette histoire. Il s'est levé, s'est approché de moi et a posé une main sur mon épaule.

— Tu te souviens, Mione, quand j'avais… disons des problèmes dans mes relations avec les gens. Des malentendus, des trucs cachés tout ça. Tu me disais de résoudre ces problèmes en _parlant_ avec les gens. Toi, ça fait presque quatre mois que tu vis avec tes sentiments cachés. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de te laisser un peu aller?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Devant tant de gentillesse, j'ai fondu en larmes. Harry m'a laissée pleurer un peu, et quand je me suis calmée, on a commencé à discuter. J'ai eu du mal au début, puis j'ai réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai éprouvé pendant tout ce temps. Je ne suis pas vraiment entrée dans les détails: je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as dit, et il y a certaines choses dont je n'avais pas envie de parler. Quand j'ai demandé à Harry s'il m'en voulait, ou s'il était jaloux, il m'a répondu: "dans d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas très bien pris, mais compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas te faire de reproches parce que tu as souffert autant que moi."

On a parlé jusqu'à deux heures du matin. De toi et d'autres choses aussi. Ça m'a fait du bien. Harry m'a dit qu'il te verrait le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Je lui ai demandé, mine de rien, si tu lui avais dit quand tu remonterais pour moi. Il m'a dit que oui, mais que tu lui avais fait promettre de ne pas me le dire. Je t'en veux un peu, Sirius. Je veux savoir quand je vais te revoir.

_Sois patiente, ma Mione. Tu le sauras en temps voulu, je te le promets._

Nous avons aussi discuté de cette histoire de journées… Une journée par an pour chaque personne que tu aimes… Harry est d'accord avec moi: c'est peu. Mais il adopte la même philosophie que moi. Mieux vaut une seule journée et le son de ta voix le reste du temps que te perdre pour toujours.

Nous avons fini par aller nous coucher quand le feu dans la cheminée s'est totalement éteint. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux étaient desséchés et qu'ils allaient se fermer tout seuls. Je me suis blottie dans mon lit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'endormir.

Le trimestre s'est achevé dans un calme relatif. Beaucoup de devoirs, comme d'habitude. Je me suis efforcée de faire comme d'habitude: travailler énormément, et pousser les autres à en faire autant. Pourtant, comme toujours, une partie de moi ne suit pas le mouvement. Cette partie de mon être qui a disparu avec toi. Ce qui signifie que je suis plus sensible qu'avant, ou plus précisément que ma sensiblerie a tendance à se manifester davantage. J'ai eu ma première retenue. Une série d'insultes vicieuses venant d'une fille de Serpentard a eu raison de ma patience, je lui ai jeté un sort. Mais comme par hasard, Rusard passait par là, et il m'a donné une retenue. Retirer tous les chewing-gums collés sous les tables dans une salle de classe désaffectée depuis des lustres. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre: Rusard ne m'a pas surveillée longtemps. Il est vite parti chasser Peeves qui s'amusait à verser de l'huile dans les couloirs pour que les élèves glissent dessus. J'ai donc décollé mes chewing-gums en pensant à tout autre chose, c'est à dire à toi. La corvée se serait passée en douceur si je n'avais pas été surprise par Rogue (ne me demande pas ce qu'il fabriquait dans le secteur), et si je n'avais pas eu à subir ses sarcasmes. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour comprendre, pour être patiente, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence: c'est un horrible bonhomme. Je me souviens de cette conversation que j'ai eue avec toi la veille de notre retour à Poudlard. Le jour où Rogue est venu chez toi pour parler des cours d'occlumancie à Harry. Tu m'avais raconté votre dispute. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je vous ai vus tous les deux, prêts à vous battre, tandis que Harry essayait tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts. Je me souviens à quel point les sarcasmes de Rogue t'avaient fait de la peine.

_Et moi, je me souviens à quel point tu as été douce et gentille avec moi. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait accusé d'être susceptible et de me conduire comme un gamin, mais pas toi. Tu as eu exactement les mots dont j'avais besoin. Je t'ai aimée encore davantage pour ça._

Les vacances de Noël ont fini par arriver. J'ai quitté Poudlard pour les fêtes. Noël avec mes parents, et le nouvel an… Y penser me faisait de la peine. J'étais invitée chez les Weasley, mais j'hésitais à y aller. Je me doutais que je ne serais pas d'une compagnie agréable. J'avais presque envie de passer la Saint-Sylvestre seule, quelque part où on me ficherait la paix et où je pourrais repenser tranquillement à notre unique nuit.

Harry est parti je ne sais où, il avait l'air heureux comme je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. J'étais presque jalouse. Je suis allée le trouver juste avant son départ, et je lui ai dit de te dire à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point j'avais envie de te revoir. Il s'est contenté de sourire et de me dire "tu le reverra plus vite que tu le crois"

_Il a tout à fait raison, ma douce._

Je suis donc partie chez mes parents. Je fais comme si tout allait aussi bien que possible. Et ce matin, c'est Noël. Il est huit heures du matin. Il fait à peine jour. Et je me sens triste. J'aurais voulu passer Noël avec toi. Me réveiller dans ton lit. Passer directement des bras de Morphée dans les tiens. Je t'aime, Sirius, j'aurais voulu être tout près de toi, et au lieu de ça, je suis seule… Je suis seule et je regarde d'un air vide la pile de cadeaux au pied de mon lit. Tout ça me paraît tellement dérisoire… J'ai perdu mon amour, mais il faut que j'aie l'air heureuse et comblée en ouvrant ces paquets bariolés. Je t'en prie, Sirius, j'ai besoin de toi…

_Ouvre tes cadeaux, ma douce. Tu seras peut-être plus surprise que tu ne le crois._

Tu crois?

_Mais oui. Allez, ne sois pas triste, ma Mione. C'est Noël. Souris. Je suis là et je t'aime. Moi aussi, si ça te rassure, j'aurais mille fois préféré me réveiller à côté de toi le matin de Noël plutôt qu'être là où je suis. Ouvre tes cadeaux, ma belle. Je suis près de toi, et je veille sur toi._

J'ai fait deux piles. Les cadeaux moldus de ma famille d'un côté, et les cadeaux sorciers de mes amis de l'autre. J'ai ouvert les paquets moldus d'abord. Rien que de très classique. De la littérature et des vêtements. Ma mère m'a offert une chemise de soie noire tellement grande qu'on y mettrait deux comme moi. Ça doit être à la mode. En tout cas, elle est très jolie. La lumière joue sur le tissu, je trouve ça magnifique.

J'ai ensuite ouvert les paquets sorciers. Mon habituel pull Weasley, avec son lot de bonbons, habituel lui aussi. Ginny m'a offert une boîte à musique dont on peut choisir soi-même la mélodie en donnant le titre du morceau. Je l'ai ouverte, et une musique que je connais par cœur maintenant en est sortie:

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like you oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

J'ai souri. Ginny ne connaît pas l'impact de cette chanson sur moi, mais elle m'a entendue la chanter à plusieurs reprises. Je vais ouvrir les autres paquets.

Encore des tas de chocolats. Je vais pouvoir compenser ma carence en magnésium. Le cadeau de Ron est vraiment joli. Des toutes petites fleurs qui poussent dans un bocal en cristal. C'est un bibelot, mais il est magnifique. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas être amoureuse de Ron. Ça m'aurait bien arrangé mes affaires. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Sirius, mon grand, mais…

_Ne t'en fais pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire._

Il reste deux paquets. Un tout plat, en fait c'est une simple enveloppe, et un autre, un peu bizarre. On dirait un livre avec une espèce de bosse dessus. C'est curieux. J'avise d'abord l'enveloppe. Je lis l'écriture de Lupin dessus. À l'intérieur, il y a une photo. Une photo de toi. Tu as dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, et tu es beau à damner un saint. Je retourne l'image. Lupin y a écrit ces mots: "_L'amour, ça ne se discute pas. Joyeux Noël et pensées affectueuses_". Je pose la photo sur ma table de nuit, et m'attaque au dernier paquet. Ce doit être celui de Harry. Je déchire le papier rouge à étoiles dorées. Dedans, il y a un livre et un objet enveloppé dans du papier de soie. Une enveloppe est collée sur le livre. Je l'ouvre, et j'y trouve une carte de vœux couvertes de bonshommes de neige et de petits Pères Noël bondissants, et une feuille pliée en quatre. Sur la carte, je lis l'écriture de Harry: "_Chère Hermione, j'espère que ce livre te plaira. Je l'ai choisi après notre récente conversation. Toutes mes pensées sont avec toi. Je te souhaite un très bon Noël et un délicieux réveillon du Nouvel an. À bientôt. Harry_". Je regarde le livre, et je me retiens de ne pas rire: _Destins sentimentaux: théories de sciences exactes appliquées à l'amour._

Je déplie la feuille trouvée dans la carte de vœux de Harry, et je… oh mon Dieu!

_Tu es surprise? Je te l'avais dit!_

Si je suis surprise, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je reconnais ton écriture. Ça me fais un drôle d'effet. Je me sens tellement troublée que dans un premier temps, je n'arrive pas à lire. "_Ma douce, je me doute que tu dois être surprise de recevoir une lettre de moi. Laisse-moi te fournir quelques explications, et tout d'abord te souhaiter un très bon Noël. Je suis remonté il y a quatre jours pour passer la journée avec Harry. J'en ai profité pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour notre journée à tous les deux. Harry a été très content de m'aider. Je reviens pour toi le 31 décembre au soir, et je repartirai là où je suis le 1er janvier en fin de journée. Oui ma belle, tu vas passer le réveillon du nouvel an avec moi. Avec cette lettre, tu devrais trouver une clé. C'est celle de la maison de ma mère. Elle sera déserte. Je t'y attendrai. Viens vers dix-neuf heures. Je t'aime et j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Sirius._"

Je fouille sur le lit parmis les papiers froissés, et je trouve l'objet enveloppé de papier de soie trouvé avec le livre de Harry. C'est la clé. Elle est accrochée à une chaine d'argent. Prise d'une inspiration subite, je passe cette chaîne autour de mon cou.

Je t'aime, Sirius. C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Et dans une semaine, je serai dans tes bras. L'histoire se rejoue, et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de fausse note.

_Je t'aime aussi, ma douce. Je suis content que tu aies aimé mon cadeau de Noël. La perspective de te revoir me remplit de bonheur. Et je te promets que ce sera parfait._


	6. part 6

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

****

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei du ! Jeg har det veldig bra, tak ! Hva med deg ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Voici la suite. Je pense que j'aurais pu faire un happy-end, avec Sirius qui s'arrange avec les puissances occultes du monde parallèle de derrière le voile pour pouvoir revenir définitivement. Mais je suis pas convaincue. En tout cas, il reste un chapitre, et je commence bientôt une nouvelle fic, t'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, lol. Allez, bisounours, la grande.

Jessica Angel : Coucou, toi ? Ben alors, ces fic, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? C'est pas beau la paresse, lol… En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as plus mal au ventre. Merci pour tes commentaires et à bientôt pour de nouvelles z'aventures ! Bises !

Vengeresse : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai l'intention de rectifier ma position concernant les larmes que font couler mes écrits. J'ai eu des réactions qui m'ont fait réfléchir. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon travail. Biz à toi !

Djeiyanna : Coucou ! C'est pas dramatique si tu n'as pas reviewé mon chapitre 4. Je me doute que tu as d'autres choses à faire. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas. Ma mère ne va pas trop mal mais son médecin est un crétin. Je suis écœurée. Bisous à toi et encore merci.

Moonytoon : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a particulièrement touchée. D'abord, j'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu n'es plus malade. J'ai quelque peu modifié ma position sur mon travail qui fait pleurer les gens (voire plus bas). Voici la suite de mon histoire, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Plein de bisous à toi !

Une fois de plus (je sais, je le répète à chaque fois, mais je ne m'en lasse pas), merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me touche. À vous tous, vous stimulez gravement l'hypophyse de Caliméra.

Un détail cependant. Ma note au chapitre précédent, concernant les larmes que vous tirent mes écrits, a provoqué de nombreuses réactions qui m'ont fait réfléchir sur le sujet. À croire qu'en fait je ne suis pas un méchant auteur qui fait pleurer ses pauvres lecteurs alors que ceux-ci n'ont rien demandé à personne, mais une espèce de catalyseur qui stimile les foules sentimentales. Je vous envoie donc ces quelques vers d'Alain Souchon:

_On nous inflige_

_Des désirs qui nous affligent,_

_On nous prend, faut pas déconner, dès qu'on est né_

_Pour des cons alors qu'on est_

_Des foules sentimentales_

_Avec soif d'idéal_

_Attirées par les étoiles, les voiles,_

_Toutes ces choses pas commerciales_

_Foules sentimentales,_

_Il faut voir comme on nous parle,_

_Comme on nous parle._

Sur ce, voici un nouveau chapitre, celui que vous attendez tous, les retrouvailles. Bon. J'écris ces notes avant de me lancer dans la rédaction du chapitre, je dois dire que j'appréhende un peu. Désolée, mais ceux qui cherchent de l'érotisme et du sexy peuvent aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je suis incapable d'écrire des trucs explicites sur le sujet (un rien psychorigide, je suis), mais c'est promis, je vais faire un effort pour donner dans le suggestif et limiter mes élans barbaracartlandesques.

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de the voice within. Je vais essayer de finir cette fic rapidement, pour reprendre ma première histoire que j'ai un peu laissée en plan, et aussi parce que j'ai un nouveau projet sur le feu, dont vous découvrirez le premier chapitre dans pas longtemps.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma pote Linda, sœur spirituelle qui a vécu sa dernière désillusion sentimentale en même temps que moi, alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas. À une lectrice de mon blog et néanmoins fan de Sirius, j'ai nommé Mademoiselle Poup. Et bien sûr à vous tous, mes lecteurs et reviewers préférés. Bonne lecture!

**The voice within: part 6**

****

Revenir dans le monde normal a vraiment été une expérience étrange. J'ai vécu près de six mois entre deux eaux, entre deux mondes, dans cet univers dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Quand je suis remonté pour passer la journée avec Harry, j'ai été submergé par les sensations, et les émotions. Au mois de décembre, il fait froid. C'est dingue: après avoir baigné tout de temps dans une atmosphère que je qualifierais de tiédasse, j'ai cru que j'allais me transformer en glaçon. En plus, à l'approche de Noël, les sentiments sont exacerbés, facilement palpables. Les gens normalement optimistes et contents de leur vie sont au bord de l'explosion de joie. Ceux qui sont malheureux menacent de basculer pour de bon dans la dépression. Noël, c'est bonheur obligatoire. Si on est seul, c'est insupportable. Quand je pense que j'ai failli passer mon dernier Noël normal dans la solitude la plus absolue…

Le monde normal, c'est vraiment un truc de dingue. En plus, l'avantage de ressortir dans ma condition, c'est qu'à part la personne que j'avais l'intention de voir (Harry, en l'occurrence), personne ne m'a remarqué. J'étais dissous dans l'atmosphère. J'ai pu me promener dans la rue, respirer les odeurs, sentir la neige qui me tombait dessus. J'étais heureux. J'avais déjà élaboré mon petit plan concernant nos retrouvailles, ma Mione. L'idée qu'il ne restait que dix jours avant de te revoir me rendait fébrile. Je voulais que tout soit parfait.

Tu as du te demander comment j'avais pu te donner rendez-vous dans la maison de ma mère, considérant que j'ai toujours détesté cet endroit. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller. C'est là que j'ai vu Harry, et c'est là que je retrouverai Remus, lors de la nouvelle lune de juin. Certes, j'avais une maison à moi, mais ça ne m'a pas paru une bonne idée d'y aller. Soit elle est inhabitée depuis quinze ans (auquel cas je ne te raconte pas le montant des travaux), soit elle a été revendue, considérant que personne n'avait prévu que je m'échapperais d'Azkaban. La maison de ma mère est habitable maintenant, toujours un peu sinistre, mais habitable. Remus y habite la plupart du temps. De plus, je savais que je pourrais m'arranger pour que nous soyons tranquilles, seuls, rien que nous deux. Enfin, j'avais envie de te retrouver dans le lit où nous avons dormi ensemble, il y a un an.

J'ai passé un très bon moment avec Harry. Nous avons parlé de toutes sortes de choses. Y compris de toi. Il m'a demandé d'être doux et gentil avec toi. Je pense, du moins j'espère l'avoir été. Ta présence auprès de moi m'a inspiré une tendresse comme je n'en avais pas éprouvé depuis des lustres. J'ai donné à Harry la clé de la maison pour qu'il te l'envoie avec son cadeau de Noël. Au début, il n'était pas convaincu, mais il a vite réalisé que nous n'avions pas le choix. Il m'a dit: "bon, d'accord, je veux bien faire ça pour vous, mais n'empêche, je m'appelle pas Cupidon". Ça m'a fait rire, aussi j'ai répondu: "Je sais bien. À ce qu'il me semble, tu n'es pas un petit angelot bouclé avec une couche blanche et des petites ailes ridicules" (n.d.a. Excusez l'auteur qui a été prise d'une envie irrépressible de rigoler un peu. Commentaire de Sirius: _C'est pas grave, ma grande. Moi aussi, j'aime bien rigoler._)

Harry est parti avant moi. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voie disparaître. Ça nous aurait fait de la peine à tous les deux, et il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de poser des questions. Ç'aurait été parfaitement légitime, mais je voulais éviter ça. Moins vous en savez, mieux c'est. Quand je t'ai quittée, ma douce, c'était plus simple: tu dormais. Mais ta peine quand tu t'es réveillée et que tu ne m'as pas trouvé m'a fait du mal. Je te le jure, Mione: s'il y avait un prix à payer pour revenir définitivement près de toi, je le payerais avec le sourire.

Noël est passé, pour moi c'était un jour normal. Malgré le fait d'avoir veillé tour à tour sur vous trois. Ç'a été dur pour Remus: c'était la pleine lune. Il a pris de la potion pour ne pas être trop agressif, il s'est enfermé dans la cave, et après sa transformation, il a passé son temps à dormir. Tu parles d'un Noël. Harry est allé chez les Weasley. Je crois que ses fêtes ont été plutôt calmes.

La semaine entre Noël et le jour de l'an m'a semblé durer une éternité. Je sais qu'il en a été de même pour toi, ma douce. La perspective de te revoir me rendait profondément heureux, et en même temps, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Je suis réapparu directement dans la maison, puisque je n'avais plus la clé. Il ne faisait pas trop froid. Remus avait dû laisser la chaudière allumée avant de partir. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais _vraiment_ seul dans la maison. Même ce d'elfe de maison de (excuse ma grossièreté) n'était plus là. Je me demande ce que vous en avez fait. De la soupe, j'espère. Non, ma Mione, ne te mets pas en boule, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu t'étais beaucoup impliquée dans la "cause" des elfes de maison, et que tu m'as dit un nombre incalculable de fois de faire des efforts avec le mien. Je crois (ça me fait de la peine de te le dire) que tu n'as jamais vraiment compris un certain nombre de choses.

Je suis allé directement dans ma chambre. C'était bizarre d'y retourner. Quand j'ai revu Harry, on a passé la journée dans la cuisine. J'ai regardé le lit. La dernière fois que quelqu'un y a dormi, c'était toi, ma douce. J'ai allumé un peu de lumière. Comme ma chambre donnait sur la place, tu saurais directement où me trouver. Et j'ai attendu.

L'univers alternatif dans lequel je suis coincé m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. Ce qui fait qu'entre le moment où j'ai commencé à t'attendre et celui où j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un tout petit instant s'était écoulé.

Tu n'es pas montée tout de suite. Sans doute le temps de poser tes affaires dans le hall. Tout était curieusement silencieux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne plus entendre hurler le portrait de ma mère. Je me demande où elle est allée. J'espère en enfer.

J'ai entendu tes petits pas dans l'escalier. Aussi discrète qu'une souris. Tu as ouvert la porte, et l'instant d'après, tu étais devant moi.

Plus petite que dans mon souvenir. Plus maigre aussi. Mais tout ça était peut-être dû à l'immense chemisier en soie noire que tu avais sur le dos. Tu avais l'air noyée dans ce chemisier, et dans la grande jupe grise que tu portais avec. Tu étais pieds nus, et j'ai vu, sous la masse de tes cheveux châtain, de grosses boucles d'oreille en argent qui scintillaient. Tu ressemblais à la fois à une sauvageonne et à une gitane. Tellement mignonne. Mon cœur a fondu comme neige au soleil. Tu me regardais comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde (ce qui est loin d'être le cas). Je t'ai tendu les bras.

Dire que tu t'es jetée sur moi est un euphémisme. Tu as carrément failli me faire tomber. Je t'ai soulevée dans mes bras. Tu es légère comme trois plumes, ma Mione. Tu as noué tes jambes autour de ma taille, et tu as renversé la tête en arrière, riant et pleurant à la fois. J'ai embrassé ton cou, retrouvant l'odeur de ta peau qui m'était devenue familière, malgré le peu de moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Mon cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Je te retrouvais, tu étais dans mes bras, et tu n'allais être qu'à moi pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. Une sorte de parenthèse de bonheur au milieu de l'univers glauque et uniforme qui est devenu le mien. Je t'ai reposée par terre, et je t'ai regardée. J'avais tellement envie de te regarder. Depuis ces mois interminables que je ne t'avais pas vue. Je voulais inscrire dans ma mémoire le moindre détail de ton visage. Tu as soutenu mon regard. Sous tes yeux caramel, des traînées grises se répandaient sur tes joues. Tu portais un peu de maquillage, qui avait coulé à cause des larmes. J'ai pris mon mouchoir, et j'ai essuyé ces traces. Tu m'as souri, d'un sourire tendre et presque douloureux. Alors je me suis penché sur toi, et je t'ai embrassée.

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. La douceur de tes lèvres, ton goût sucré. Comme si tu venais de manger un bonbon. Je t'ai sentie te serrer davantage contre moi, me rendre mon baiser. J'ai fini par te lâcher, pour respirer un peu d'air. Tu as posé une main sur ma joue, et tu as souri d'un air malicieux :

— Tu as chaud, Sirius?

— Tu n'as pas idée.

Tu as enfoui ta tête contre mon épaule, un geste qui t'était familier lors de nos interludes. J'ai caressé tes cheveux, moins touffus que d'habitude. Plus doux, plus lisses. À croire que tu avais fait des efforts de coiffure pour mes beaux yeux. Peine perdue, ma douce. Ta tignasse n'a rien perdu pour attendre. J'ai senti sous mes doigts le métal lourd de tes boucles d'oreille. J'ai décidé de te les enlever, pour ne pas te blesser. Ç'a été toute une manipulation de les retirer. J'ai dû te faire un peu mal, à un moment j'ai vu une petite grimace de douleur traverser ton visage. Bref, au prix de quelques efforts, j'ai détaché ces gros anneaux de tes adorables petites oreilles. N'empêche, pourquoi les femmes se croient-elles obligées de se couvrir d'une bimbeloterie pareille ? Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, si?

_Ça fait partie des armes de la séduction féminine, mon grand. Tu es un homme, tu ne peux pas comprendre._

D'un geste, j'ai fait disparaître les anneaux. Ils m'embarrassaient. Tu t'es haussée sur la pointe des pieds, et tu as collé ton visage contre le mien. J'ai senti ta bouche chercher la mienne. Long baiser. Quand tu t'es détachée de moi, tu m'as regardé en fronçant les sourcils:

— Tu n'oublieras pas de les rendre, au moins?

— Quoi donc, ma belle?

— Mes boucles d'oreille, abruti patenté.

— Mmmh… J'aime pas trop que tu me traites d'abruti patenté. Je préfère quand tu me dis "mon amour".

Tu as souri et, en rougissant, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as vraiment dit. Pas en pensée. Les mots sont bel et bien sortis de ta bouche. Je t'ai serrée dans mes bras, tellement fort qu'on n'aurait pas pu glisser un ticket de métro entre nous. Je t'ai embrassée à la folie, me délectant du goût sucré de ta langue. Je me sentais bouleversé. C'est quelque chose qu'on m'a rarement dit, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas la première, mais pour moi, ce soir-là, c'était tout comme. Alors je t'ai retourné ta déclaration. Si on m'a rarement dit "je t'aime", je l'ai dit encore plus rarement. J'étais sûr de mes sentiments, mais je me sentais curieusement mal à l'aise. Tes yeux se sont remplis de larmes, et tu as à nouveau caché ta figure dans mon cou. Je t'ai soulevée dans mes bras, et je t'ai portée sur le lit.

Nous sommes restés un bon moment à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sans parler. Nous étions juste ensemble. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai saisi dans sa pleine valeur l'aspect pervers de mon pacte avec ceux de l'univers derrière le voile. Le temps passait. Dans quelques heures, il me fallait repartir. Je ne voulais pas. Ce que je voulais, c'était rester auprès de toi pour toujours. Tu as senti mon trouble, ma douleur latente. Tu es venue contre moi, ton visage s'est niché contre ma poitrine, et je t'ai entendue murmurer : "carpe diem, Sirius."

Quelque chose s'est alors débloqué en moi. Carpe diem, oui, d'accord. J'ai posé mes mains sur toi, et j'ai commencé à caresser ton corps à travers la soie de ton chemisier. Ç'a eu l'air de te plaire, tu as fermé les yeux et un long soupir s'est échappé de tes lèvres entrouvertes. Tu étais tellement belle. Tellement adorable. J'osais à peine te toucher, mais mon inconscient animal en crevait littéralement d'envie. Inconscient qui a pris le dessus quand j'ai entendu ta voix rauque, dans le creux de mon oreille, murmurer : "Ne me lâche pas, Sirius. Jamais." Je t'ai attirée au-dessus de moi, j'ai glissé mes mains sous ton chemisier pour toucher ta peau. Elle était souple et douce, je me suis senti chamboulé de partout. Tu t'es serrée contre moi, en soupirant. J'avais envie de toi, c'était plus qu'évident. Tu l'as senti, et nous avons rougi comme des imbéciles. J'ai repris mon sérieux, et je t'ai demandé si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux : "C'est soit maintenant, soit dans un an. Et je ne suis pas sûre du tout de pouvoir attendre un an. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Aime-moi, Sirius, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi". Il ne fallait pas m'en dire davantage.

Je t'ai enlevé tes vêtements, en prenant mon temps. C'était de la torture, mais je voulais aller lentement. Pour que ce soit parfait. J'ai eu à peine le temps de voir ton corps. Prise d'un accès de timidité, tu as rougi comme une écrevisse, et tu t'es glissée prestement sous les draps. Je t'y ai rejointe. Mes mains ont exploré ta peau nue à n'en plus finir. Je t'ai caressée et embrassée pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Tu gémissais et soupirais sous mes caresses. À la fin, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis déshabillé aussi, et je t'ai attirée contre moi.

Je crois que je t'ai fait mal. Je n'ai pas osé te poser la question. Je t'ai juste demandé pardon.

Tu t'es endormie juste après. Moi, je n'ai pas pu. Mon esprit était en ébullition. J'ai rabattu la couverture pour te regarder pendant ton sommeil. Tu es tellement belle, ma Mione. Tellement belle. Je me suis senti ému, presque jusqu'aux larmes. Je venais de faire l'amour avec toi, et je ne voulais plus jamais être loin de toi. Pourtant, je savais que les heures passaient. Ça m'a fait de la peine.

J'ai dormi un peu, aussi. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'est toi qui me regardais, avec un grand sourire heureux. On était le 1er janvier. Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté de vœux, c'était inutile. Je t'ai juste embrassée.

Nous n'avons pas quitté le lit. Nous avons parlé, dormi et refait l'amour. Peut-être était-ce parce que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant aimé ça. C'était d'autant plus grisant que tu semblais aimer ça aussi. Ne sois pas choquée, ma petite Mione, ma douce, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Quand tu jouis, tu es encore plus belle.

Et puis le moment fatidique a fini par arriver. Le moment où j'ai dû repartir. Tu dormais. Tu étais toute mignonne, nue entre les draps blancs. J'avais mal au cœur. J'ai fait réapparaître une de tes boucles d'oreille. Pardonne-moi, ma douce, l'autre, j'ai voulu la garder. En souvenir. J'ai glissé l'anneau sous ton oreiller, je t'ai embrassée, tout doucement, pour ne pas te réveiller. Je t'ai dit "au revoir, ma douce. Je t'aime", et je suis reparti là d'où je venais.

Toutes ces semaines avant de te revoir me semblent vertigineuses, ma douce Mione. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit et la plus belle journée de ma vie. Crois-moi ou pas, mais depuis, je t'aime encore plus qu'avant.

_Je t'aime aussi, Sirius. J'ai passé moi aussi des moments uniques dans tes bras. Je n'ai aucun regret. Et je t'attendrai. Ton corps a laissé son empreinte sur le mien, et j'ai toujours ta voix avec moi. Je sais que maintenant, je ne serai plus seule._

_Mon cœur est à toi._

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ça trop tarte. Ne vais pas le relire. Vais poster ça en vitesse avant d'avoir des regrets. Bises à tous !


	7. part 7 et dernière

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

Djeiyanna : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour le beau dessin ! J'ai craqué un max. Miam miam. Voici le dernier chapitre, au sujet duquel j'ai eu moins de mal qu'avec le précédent, bien qu'il raconte la même chose. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Gros bisous à toi.

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei du ! Hihihi…Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'aime bien quand on me dit que mon travail est sublime. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, ainsi que ma prochaine fic bientôt en ligne ! Bisounours à toi !

Sln : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

Mina Black : Merci ! Bon, si j'ai dit que j'avais peur qu'on trouve ça tarte, c'est parce que ce chapitre était une grande première pour moi : ma première scène intimiste mise en ligne. Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi ! En tout cas, tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée et j'espère que la fin va te plaire. Biz à toi !

Kaorulabelle : L'amour est chose cruelle, très chère… par voie de conséquence, l'éloignement géographique, ça fait bobo. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon travail t'aient inspiré des choses agréables. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Mietek : Merci beaucoup ! Dès que j'ai fini tout ça, m'en vais lire et reviewer ta fic, j'ai vu que tu l'avais mise à jour. Biz !

The black dog : Wouf ! Wouf ! Merci pour gentils compliments, voici la fin, mais il s'agit d'une fin ouverte qui permet aux gens d'inventer ce qu'ils veulent, y compris le retour définitif de Sirius. À plus !

Allis13 : Euh, bon, bah voilà, c'est moi l'auteur, le happy-end ne m'inspirait pas, donc pas de happy-end. Si tu dois vraiment me faire la peau par dépit, jette-moi un Avada Kedavra, c'est rapide et j'ai pas envie de souffrir. Biz quand même, lol.

Jessica Angel : Bon, désolée pour le coup du « quand est-ce que tu publies tes fic, 'spèce de feignasse », j'avais pas capté que tu updatais en même temps que moi. Je ne recommencerai plus. D'ailleurs, me suis fait tirer les oreilles par Lucius Malefoy. Ça fait bobo. Voilà, c'est donc ici la fin de cette fic, mais je vais reprendre ma première et en commencer une nouvelle !!! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Biz, la cocotte !

Tout a une fin, mes petits chéris. Même dans les livres d'images et dans mes fic. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux est le dernier chapitre de the voice within. Il s'agit du récit des retrouvailles, du point de vue d'Hermione. Ce chapitre sera suivi d'une annexe, qui est une espèce de "making of" de l'histoire. Il s'agit de textes que j'ai écrits il y a plusieurs mois, qui n'ont aucun rapport avec l'univers de Harry Potter, et dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire the voice within.

Je suis désolée pour mes reviewers qui demandaient un happy-end à corps et à cris. Je ne suis pas convaincue du tout. Je me suis penchée sur la question, mais je n'ai trouvé que des idées mièvres et débiles qui ne tenaient pas debout.

En tout cas, pour la dernière fois dans cette fic, je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, vos encouragements, vos félicitations, etc. Dans le courant de la semaine (mercredi ou jeudi, ça dépend du temps dont je disposerai), je mettrai en ligne une autre fic dont je peux déjà vous donner le titre: Antje. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que cette histoire-ci.

Voilà, me reste à vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

The voice within: part 7… et dernière.

Depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël, je me rejoue sans cesse le film de nos retrouvailles. En entier, ou seulement quelques scènes. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Ce souvenir est encore si chaud qu'il réconforte un peu ma tristesse. Cependant, c'est difficile d'adopter un comportement normal après ce qui s'est passé. Après cette avalanche d'émotions que j'ai vécues avec toi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même. Pourtant, je fais comme si ne rien était. Je noie la douleur de t'avoir perdu pour un an dans le travail, et dans le souvenir de notre dernier moment ensemble. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, à part Harry qui, comme de juste, n'est pas dupe. Lui a l'air fatigué. Le soir, il passe des heures assis devant le feu, il semble plongé dans ses pensées. Moi seule sait ce qu'il en est. Il parle avec toi. Mais il ne veut pas me dire de quoi.

Laisse-moi revivre ce souvenir encore une fois, Sirius, mon amour. Je ferme les yeux, et je sens tes bras autour de moi, la chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne et nos odeurs qui s'emmêlent.

Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant. Pendant six mois, après ta disparition, tu étais mon ange déglingué qui essuyait mes larmes, qui me consolait quand j'étais triste, qui me rassurait quand j'avais peur. Et cette nuit-là, cette nuit charnière entre deux années, et durant la journée qui a suivi, cet ange a été un homme, un homme doux et tendre avec qui j'ai fait l'amour.

Sirius, mon amour. Mon ange humain.

La semaine qui a suivi Noël a traîné en longueur. J'ai l'impression de m'être ennuyée au-delà de toute mesure. Je n'attendais qu'une chose: te revoir. Or, quand on attend quelque chose avec impatience, ce sont les derniers jours, les dernières heures, les dernières minutes même, qui sont les plus pénibles à vivre. La perspective de nos retrouvailles provoquaient en moi, curieusement, une angoisse latente. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, et je ne voulais pas commettre la moindre bourde. Or, malgré ce que j'aie pu te dire, je ne suis quand même ni plus ni moins qu'une gamine de seize ans. Euh, non. Plus maintenant. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je t'ai sacrifié ma dernière part d'enfance, Sirius. Par amour pour toi.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, ma Mione. Quelque part, tu seras toujours la jeune fille innocente que j'ai appris à connaître et dont je suis tombé amoureux. _

Bref. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas eu à mentir à grand-monde concernant ma soirée. Harry avait trouvé une excuse pour les Weasley. J'ai seulement menti à mes parents. À mon avis, ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Ils ne m'ont posé aucune question, et ma mère a regardé mon père d'un air entendu. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas mêlés de mes histoires parce qu'ils pensaient que j'avais rendez-vous avec un quelconque adolescent insipide. Ils se moquaient vaguement de moi quand je recevais des lettres de Krum. Ils disaient que c'était mon soupirant. Hum hum. Cependant, je crois qu'ils auraient été nettement moins laxistes s'ils avaient su que l'individu que je devais retrouver était un homme de trente-sept ans que tout le monde avait pris pour un assassin.

Le matin de nos retrouvailles, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis deux ans. Précisément, depuis le fameux bal quand j'étais en quatrième année. J'ai passé deux heures dans la salle de bains. Je me suis maquillée, occupée de mes cheveux. Ce qui par la suite s'est avéré totalement inutile: quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pleuré et le maquillage a coulé, et lorsque tu as plongé des mains dans mes cheveux, mes efforts de coiffure ont été réduits à néant. Mais j'avais envie d'être belle, je voulais te plaire, je voulais te séduire. J'ai mis la chemise noire que ma mère m'avait offerte pour Noël, avec une longue jupe grise. Et pour finir, j'ai attaché à mes oreille mes gros anneaux ethniques en argent. Je me sentais jolie, mais en même temps j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même. Ce qui n'était pas le cas lors du bal de Noël. J'étais la cavalière d'un participant au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'avais donc un rôle à tenir. En plus, inconsciemment, je voulais clouer le bec à un certain nombre de personnes qui pensaient que j'étais un cerveau sur pattes insensible aux préoccupations d'une jeune fille ordinaire.

Pour te revoir, je n'avais plus grand-chose à prouver. Mais il s'agissait quand même d'un rendez-vous d'amour, et donc il s'agissait que je paraisse à mon avantage.

J'ai quitté ma banlieue au coucher du soleil. La journée avait été sombre et morne, mais je m'en fichais. Le couvercle de nuages gris et lourds s'était déchiré pour laisser apparaître un soleil déclinant et orangé. Dans le bus, je me suis assise près de la fenêtre, et j'ai regardé les immeubles et les pavillons de banlieue défiler sous mes yeux. Je tenais mon sac sur mes genoux. Je me sentais nerveuse, et à force de me mordre les lèvres, tout le rouge est parti. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

Je suis descendue à un arrêt de bus souillé de graffiti obscènes, dans le quartier sombre et mal entretenu où se trouve la maison de ta mère. Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les sorciers avaient coutume de se cacher dans des endroits obscurs, sinistres et laids. Mon père prétend souvent qu'au contraire, avec le luxe, on peut tout dissimuler. Bref. J'ai traversé quelques rues sombres et un peu effrayantes. Quand j'ai atteint la place, j'ai filé tout droit sur la maison, qui est apparue tout de suite entre deux autres bâtiments délabrés. J'ai levé la tête. Une faible lumière était visible à une des fenêtres. Celle de ta chambre. Tu étais là, tu m'attendais. Mon cœur battait à se rompre, et j'ai parcouru les derniers mètres au pas de course. Au moment où j'ai glissé la clé dans la serrure, je me suis dit "Hermione, alea jacta est".

Les cadenas et les chaînes qui gardaient la porte close ont tous cliqueté en même temps, et le battant s'est ouvert dans un grincement sinistre. Je me suis retrouvé dans le hall obscur et vide. Une angoisse latente me serrait la gorge. J'aurais voulu que tu descendes, mais visiblement, tu préférais que ce soit moi qui monte te retrouver. J'ai posé mon sac, retiré mon manteau. Je m'attendais à être gelée dans ma chemise de soie, mais non. La température était tiède. La chaudière devait être allumée. J'ai retiré mes chaussures et mes grosses chaussettes de laine. Assise sur une marche de l'escalier, j'ai ouvert mon sac et sorti un miroir. Je me suis donné un coup de peigne, je me suis remis du rouge à lèvres. Et puis, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je suis montée.

Je suis allée jusqu'à ta chambre, j'ai ouvert la porte. Tu étais devant moi, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il y a eu un moment de blanc. Je t'ai regardé pendant un temps qui m'a semblé infini. Tu n'avais pas changé. Toujours grand et maigre, avec tes longs cheveux sombres et tes grands yeux. Tu étais habillé en noir. Tu aurais pu sembler un peu effaryant, comme un ange de mort, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Un sourire très tendre élairait ton visage. Je t'aurais peut-être encore dévoré des yeux pendant des heures si tu n'avais pas rompu le silence en disant, d'une voix très douce:

— Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. Vous attendez quelqu'un?

Le son de ta voix. Chaude et tendre. J'ai rougi, incapable de répondre. Le trop-plein d'émotions m'avait coupé la parole. Ton sourire s'est élargi; tu as ouvert les bras. Je m'y suis jetée avec une violence qui m'a surprise moi-même. Tu as vacillé sous le choc, avant de me soulever dans tes bras en disant "doucement, ma puce, tu as failli me faire tomber".

Mes bras et mes jambes se sont noués autour de ton corps, et je me suis accrochée à toi comme une sangsue. La joie de te revoir, après tous ces mois — presque un an, par le fait- — me subergeait totalement. J'ai éclaté de rire, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. J'ai senti ta bouche se poser dans mon cou. Tu as embrassé, mordillé et léché ma peau, et, sous le choc du plaisir, j'ai chancelé dans tes bras. Au bout d'un moment, tu m'as reposée par terre. Mes mains sont restées crispées sur tes épaules. Tu m'as regardée fixement. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardée comme ça. Il y avait tant de choses dans tes yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'avais cru te perdre pour toujours, mais tu étais revenu. Pour moi. Même pour seulement quelques heures. Je sentais la chaleur de ton corps sous mes mains. Je sentais tes bras autour de moi. Je pouvais voir ton visage, tout près du mien. Ton regard n'était que douceur et douleur. Visiblement, tu ressentais la même chose que moi. La joie intense de revoir l'autre et l'injustice d'une séparation imminente. Un drame de l'amour contrarié.

Tu as eu un geste d'une tendresse terriblement émouvante. Tu as sorti ton mouchoir, et tu as essuyé les traces de maquillage qui avaient coulé sur mes joues. Puis, tout doucement, tu t'es penché sur moi, et tu m'as embrassée. Comme la première fois dans la cuisine. Un baiser interminable. J'ai retrouvé ce que j'avais cru avoir perdu à jamais. Les sensations. La douceur de tes lèvres, la chaleur de ta langue souple contre la mienne. Je me suis lovée dans tes bras. Mon cerveau était sous anesthésie. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, ça me fait un peu rire. Je me demande ce qu'en auraient pensé certains. Hermione Granger, bosseuse insensible, vacillant d'amour sous les baisers de Sirius Black. Vous le croyez, ça?

Tu t'es détaché de moi. Tes joues étaient rouges et ta peau brûlante. Tu m'as avoué avoir chaud. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans ton cou, retrouvant une autre sensation agréable. Celle de ton odeur. Le délicieux parfum de compote de pommes émanant de ta peau. Tes mains se sont enfouies dans mes cheveux. Tu m'as retiré mes boucles d'oreille, avec un peu de difficulté à dire vrai. Tu as tiré un peu trop fort. Puis tu as fait disparaître les anneaux. D'un geste. Comme je tiens beaucoup à ces bijoux, je t'ai demandé:

— Tu n'oublieras pas de les rendre, au moins?

— Quoi donc, ma belle?

— Mes boucles d'oreille, abruti patenté.

— Mmmh… J'aime pas trop que tu me traites d'abruti patenté. Je préfère quand tu me dis "mon amour".

J'ai rougi. Je ne t'avais jamais appelé "mon amour" qu'en pensée. Ça m'est apparu comme une bévue. Une gaffe à réparer. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai aligné ces trois petits mots galvaudés, salis, et pourtant tellement difficiles à dire:

— Je t'aime, Sirius.

Ta réaction a été immédiate. Tu m'as serrée dans tes bras jusqu'à la douleur. Franchement, j'ai cru que tu allais me briser les côtes. Tu m'as embrassée, avec une tendresse qui tranchait avec la brutalité de ton étreinte. Et puis tu t'es détaché de moi, tu m'as regardé et j'ai vu un peu de folie dans tes yeux. Et la réponse est venue, rêvée pendant des nuits entières, et a retenti dans mes oreilles:

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma douce Mione. Je t'aime à en devenir obtus.

J'ai cru que j'allais me remettre à pleurer sous le coup de l'émotion, alors j'ai fermé les yeux et caché mon visage dans le creux de ton épaule. C'était vraiment étrange et émouvant d'entendre ta voix prononcer ces mots pour de vrai. Sirius, mon amour. Tu m'as soulevée à nouveau dans tes bras, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, nous étions tous les deux étendus sur le lit.

Je t'ai regardé, tu m'as regardée. À nouveau, ton air sérieux, un peu blessé. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de me le dire, je savais ce qui te tracassait. Parce que je ressentais la même chose que toi. C'était comme si je vivais les dernières heures du condamné à mort. Je savais que dans quelques heures, tu allais repartir. Il est heureux que je dormais quand tu as disparu. Sinon, j'aurais eu vraiment trop de peine. Pour le moment, ça me gênait un peu de te voir penser, déjà,à notre séparation. Un comportement pourtant habituel chez toi. La perspective de la solitude t'a toujours fait du chagrin, ou mis de mauvaise humeur, voire les deux à la fois. Ce soir-là, pour notre nuit, nos vingt-quatre heures ensemble, je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais que tu sois heureux. Je voulais être heureuse avec toi. Je voulais oublier tout ce qui n'était pas nous deux, ici, maintenant, ensemble. Alors j'ai pris les devants. Je suis venue contre toi. Les vapeurs brumeuses de l'amour m'ont envahie avec encore plus d'intensité. Alors tu m'as serrée dans tes bras, et j'ai senti tes mains me caresser à travers la soie de ma chemise. Tes mains chaudes sur moi. C'était tellement bon. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant. Je me suis sentie devenir faible et ramollie. Je voulais que tu ne cesses jamais de me toucher.

Mais le meilleur restait à venir.

Tu m'as attirée sur toi. L'instant d'après, tes mains se sont glissées sous mon chemisier, et on caressé mon dos. C'était la première fois que tu touchais ma peau nue. Et c'était indescriptible. J'ai senti tes doigts glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale, du milieu de mon dos jusqu'à mes reins. J'a vaguement remué contre toi pour trouver une position plus confortable, et quelque part, contre mon ventre, j'ai senti ton désir. Je me suis redressée pour te regarder. Tu étais très rouge, et quand nos yeux se sont croisés, tu t'es mis à rire nerveusement. J'avais oublié ton rire étrange. Mais la situation était tellement cocasse que j'ai ri aussi. Je crois que tu avais peur. Pas moi. Je t'aimais, je me sentais en sécurité entre tes bras. Et j'avais envie de toi. Le désir me brûlait à l'intérieur. Je voulais que tu me caresses, que tu me touches, que tu viennes au-dessus de moi, et…

Tu as repris ton sérieux. Du bout des doigts, tu as caressé ma joue. Et j'ai entendu ta voix, dans un souffle:

— Ma petite Mione, ma douce, ma chérie… Tu es sûre que c'est ça que tu veux? Parce que je n'ai pas… enfin je veux dire, je… Je ne veux pas te faire mal, je ne veux pas te faire peur, tout ça… Si tu n'es pas prête pour ça, il vaudrait mieux…

— Sirius, c'est soit maintenant, soit dans un an. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai attendre jusque là. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Aime-moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi…

Je ne voulais pas rater ma chance.

Tu m'as retiré tous mes vêtements. Très lentement. Chaque fois que tes doigts frôlaient ma peau, ça me donnait des frissons. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée nue et exposée à tes regards, je me suis rendue compte de ce qui allait inévitablement se passer. J'ai eu un peu peur, mais je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Ç'aurait été un comportement ridicule et idiot, qui t'aurait fait de la peine et qui aurait tout gâché. Mais je ne me sentais pas prête à me montrer nue devant toi. Sirius, mon amour, tu as beau me dire que je suis très belle, très mignonne ou ce que tu voudras, il n'empêche que je suis trop maigre, que mes os dépassent de partout et que mes seins sont trop petits. Je n'ai pas voulu t'imposer ce spectacle, alors je me suis faufilée sous les draps. Tu t'y es glissé aussi tout de suite, et l'instant d'après, j'étais à nouveau dans tes bras. Mon cœur battait à se rompre. Je sentais le tissu de tes vêtements contre ma peau, et ton désir, de plus en plus proéminant. Je crois que les caresses que tu m'as prodiguées cette nuit-là resteront pour toujours gravées dans ma mémoire. Tes mains sont douces et chaudes. Dans ma tête de gamine, deux individus dans un lit ne faisaient que des cochonneries, à fortiori si l'un des protagonistes était dépourvu de vêtements. Je me trompais. C'est de l'amour. Tu m'as fait l'amour avec tes mains. Chacune de tes caresses, même les plus intimes, me semblaient chargées d'amour. Au bout d'un moment, tu as retiré toi aussi tes vêtements. Tu m'as attirée dans tes bras, et j'ai senti ton corps nu contre le mien. La sensation était fulgurante. Timidement, j'ai caressé tes épaules, ton dos. Tu t'es étendu sur moi, et nous avons fait l'amour.

Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, ça m'a fait un peu mal. Mais je crois que tu t'en es aperçu. C'était une sorte de brûlure sourde au fond de moi. C'était un peu étrange. Mais ce qui m'a apporté de la joie et du plaisir, c'est que j'étais avec toi. Mon corps était sans doute trop inexpérimenté et trop maladroit pour t'aimer, mais mon esprit t'a aimé à la folie. Quand ç'a été fini, je me suis sentie épuisée. Je me suis lovée dans tes bras, et juste avant de m'endormir, je t'ai entendu murmurer: "je te demande pardon, ma douce". J'était trop fatiguée pour te dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je me suis endormie contre toi, ma tête sur ta poitrine, exactement dans la même position que l'année précédente. Sauf que nous venions de faire ce que nous n'avions pas fait la fois d'avant. L'amour.

Quand je me suis réveillée, plus tard, tu dormais. Le soleil ne devait pas s'être levé depuis longtemps. Il devait nous rester une dizaine d'heures. Il ne faisait pas beau, la pluie battait les carreaux. Ça aurait pu sembler sinistre, mais j'étais trop heureuse pour m'arrêter sur ce genre de détail. Je t'ai regardé et, dans la froide lueur du matin, je t'ai trouvé beau, mon Sirius. Certes, tu es plutôt maigre, mais tu ne ressembles plus du tout au sac d'os que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois à la fin de ma troisième année. Tu es juste un homme d'aspect séduisant et vulnérable, du genre dont on a envie de s'occuper. Je t'ai contemplé longtemps, je crois. Puis tu t'es réveillé. Tes yeux se sont ouverts, tout lentement, et tu m'as vue. Tu m'as attirée dans tes bras, et tu m'as embrassée. J'étais heureuse, détendue, et tu avais l'air de l'être aussi.

Les heures qui ont suivi, je les ai passées contre toi, sans te lâcher un seul instant. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, de choses sans importance. Et nous avons fait l'amour, à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai plus jamais eu mal. Au contraire. J'ai aimé ta douceur, ta chaleur et ta force. J'ai gémi dans tes bras. J'ai tiré du plaisir de ton corps. Comme je crois que tu en as tiré du mien.

Les sensations délicieuses et sucrées de l'amour partagé.

Lorsque la lumière du jour a commencé à décliner, je me suis endormie. Bercée par tes mots, ton odeur et tes mains sur ma peau. Heureuse. Comblée. Sans souci. Mais le réveil a été douloureux. Tu étais reparti. J'étais seule dans le lit. Alors j'ai pleuré. Je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'es pas venu. Pas même dans ma tête. Après ces moments merveilleux passés avec toi, le retour à la triste réalité a été tellement pénible que j'avais envie de mourir. J'ai serré mon oreiller dans mes bras, en proie à une crise de larmes. Et j'ai senti un truc foid, sous ma main. Je me suis redressée, et j'ai regardé. C'était un de mes anneaux. Un seul. J'ai cherché l'autre partout, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. J'ai fini par m'asseoir sur le lit et, tandis que je considérais d'un air dubitatif ma boucle d'oreille rescapée, j'ai entendu ta voix qui me disait que tu avais gardé l'autre. En souvenir.

Tu as été très doux, malgré ton retour à l'absence physique. Tu m'as consolée, tu m'as redit encore et toujours les mêmes tendresses. Jusqu'à ce que je sèche mes larmes. J'ai ramassé mes vêtements, je me suis rhabillée. Juste avant de sortir, j'ai soufflé les bougies, et j'ai aperçu par hasard quelque chose sur le lit. Du sang sur les draps. Mon tribut à notre amour. Ça peut paraître morbide, mais c'est vrai: la seule preuve tangible de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ce sont trois îlots bruns sur les draps.

Je suis descendue dans la cuisine. Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je n'avais pas mangé, et j'avais furieusement besoin de café. J'ai été surprise d'y trouver de la lumière. Je suis entrée et, assis à la grande table, plongé dans un roman policier moldu, se trouvait Remus Lupin. Il m'a saluée, m'a servi un peu de café.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, lui ai-je demandé.

— Sirius est parti?

La question m'a prise au dépourvu. Et m'a fait du mal. Car je savais que répondre par l'affirmative signifierait que j'accepte ton départ et le fait d'attendre trois cent soixante cinq putain de journées (excuse-moi d'être grossière) avant de te revoir. J'ai fait oui de la tête, et j'ai fondu en larmes. Remus m'a prise dans ses bras, et il m'a dit:

— C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu ne pouvais pas rester seule.

Nous avons dîné ensemble et beaucoup discuté. Remus m'a ramenée chez mes parents, par le bus. Quand il m'a laissée à l'arrêt, près de chez moi, dans ma banlieue, il m'a dit:

— Ne sois plus triste. Il t'aime. Tous les jours, il me le dit. Peut-être que si nous y croyons très fort, il reviendra pour de bon.

J'essaie d'y croire, j'essaie. J'y crois sans y croire.

J'espère que je te reverrai bientôt.

J'espère pouvoir très vite me précipiter dans tes bras.

J'espère ressentir à nouveau les battements de ton cœur sous mes doigts.

Je t'aime, Sirius.

Je t'aime, et j'espère.

Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or brothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like you oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Voilà, c'est la fin! Merci à tous pour tous vos messages, vous m'avez beaucoup apporté. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, et je suis contente que vous l'ayez appréciée.

Merci et à bientôt.

Caliméra.


	8. annexe: la génèse de The voice within

**Annexes : parce que vous le valez bien !**

****

Voici quelques textes que j'ai écrits il y a longtemps, dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire, puis développer cette fic. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

P.S. Je publierai mes réponses aux reviews en fin de semaines.

Bonne lecture et bises à tous.

**Dialogue imaginaire : 6 décembre 2003 :**

****

La scène se passe par temps froid et nuageux, dans un lieu de tristesse, de souvenirs et de nostalgie. En fin d'après-midi. Elle s'approche, elle lui parle.

— Salut!

— Salut! T'as pas amené de fleurs? Dans ce genre de circonstances, on apporte toujours des fleurs. Je pourrais le prendre mal, tu sais.

— Te moque pas, merde. J'ai pas eu le temps d'en acheter.

— Que tu dis... Non, je plaisante.

— Fais pas ça. Tout le monde me l'a fait. Me dire des vacheries affreuses, puis me flanquer des tapes dans le dos en braillant "mais j'rigole!" comme si j'étais une attardée mentale.

— Ok, je le referai plus.

— Je peux fumer une clope?

— Si tu veux. Ça ne risque pas de me déranger de toutes façons. Bon, quel bon vent t'amène?

— J'avais envie de te voir. Je me sens seule en ce moment, c'est horrible.

— Je sais ce que c'est. Dans le temps, ça m'a inspiré plein de trucs, ce genre de sensation.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

— Ça te plaît?

— C'est ça qui m'a donné envie de te voir.

— Tu me flattes.

— Dis, je peux te poser une question?

— Bien sûr!

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté?

— Il n'y a rien, ma puce. Si je te parle, c'est parce que tu le crois très fort. Je suis dans ta tête. En vrai, je ne suis pas là, je suis nulle part.

— Y a d'autres gens qui viennent te parler comme moi?

— Des tas.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent?

— C'est un secret. Ça ne regarde qu'eux.

— Je me sens bête, là. Je vais acheter des fleurs, je reviens.

Elle fait demi-tour, se rend chez un fleuriste. Achète quelques fleurs. Retourne là d'où elle était partie.

— Voilà. Tiens, des fleurs. Des cyclamens blancs.

— Pourquoi des fleurs blanches?

— Tu le sais très bien.

— Je veux que tu me le dises.

— À cause de la symbolique. Des fleurs blanches, la pureté.

— Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de pur?

— D'un certain point de vue, oui.

— Mmmm... Tu aimes la symbolique?

— J'aime la mise en scène. Ça me donne l'impression de maîtriser ma propre vie. Mais normalement, ça ne marche pas quand je suis avec des gens, je ne peux pas prévoir leurs réactions.

— Bien sûr que si. Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de provoquer quelqu'un, pour voir s'il allait réagir différamment et lui dire "je savais que tu le prendrais comme ça" d'un air exaspéré?

— Si en effet.

— Tu sais, la vie, ça va, ça vient. Moi, j'ai pas toujours tout réussi. J'ai dû gérer des impondérables dont j'aurais très bien pu me passer. Un jour, y aura un aspect de ta vie qui te satisfaira, et qu prendra le pas sur le reste. De toutes façons, je veillerai sur toi tant que tu croiras que je le fais. Et pour m'appeler, tu sais comment faire. Appuyer sur le bouton.

— Merci. Je peux te le dire?

— Quoi donc?

— Je t'aime.

— Hihi.

— C'est pas drôle!

— Je sais. Hé, au moins, moi, je ne peux pas te faire de mal. Oublie l'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'il t'apportera grand' chose. Sois zen. Attends ton heure. Je veille sur toi. Allez, fiche le camp maintenant. Va boire un bon café et rentre chez toi.

Elle s'en va. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourne, adresse à l'infini un clin d'œil, et souffle un baiser. Elle croit qu'il la regarde. C'est son ange gardien.

****

****

**Second dialogue imaginaire (comme quoi, tout n'est jamais fini) : 14 décembre 2003 :**

****

Elle avait encore envie de lui parler. Elle avait essayé depuis la dernière fois, mais n'y était pas vraiment parvenue. Manquait l'URGENCE qui donne la concentration nécessaire pour celà. Mais ce soir-là, ça y était. Petit voyage mental, elle est retournée à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu la première fois. Temps froid, soleil couchant avec plein de nuages qui passent devant. Elle se presse dans l'allée caillouteuse, emmitouflée dans un châle comme les musulmanes qu'on fustige à la télé.

Il l'attend, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, ce doux sourire timide flottant sur son visage.

— Salut toi. Je t'attendais plus tôt.

— Tu savais que j'allais revenir?

— Je m'y attendais depuis le début. Ta plante va bien au fait. Les cyclamens.

— Ah... euh... c'est bien.

— Quelque chose te préoccupe?

— Mmmh...

— Raconte-moi, ma douce.

Elle baisse la tête, se mord la lèvre inférieure. Ferme les yeux très forts, jusqu'à ce que des éclairs lui traversent la tête. Elle a l'impression qu'il la prend dans ses bras. Ses cheveux sentent bon, elle sent la vibration de sa voix.

— Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, non?

— Je suis tellement crevée, merde!

— Chut...

Elle ne pleure pas, elle garde les yeux fermés pour garder l'illusion. Elle sent comme un main douce qui lui caresse la nuque, à la racine des cheveux. Elle a la voix sourde et étranglée.

— J'aime pas Noël. C'est du toc. Le monde est un hurlement dans la tête des gens.

— Je sais, ma douce, je sais. C'est un moment difficile.

— Parle pour toi...

— Tu essaies de me coincer... tu es une chipie!

— Non, je... oh, j'en sais rien. Des fois, je me dis que ça se passera tout seul, et puis d'autres, je me demande comment je vais supporter ça cette année... Je stresse un max.

— N'exagère pas. Bien sûr que tu vas le supporter. Préserve-toi.

— Comment?

— Ne pense à rien. N'exige rien. N'attends rien. Et ça passera. Sinon, je serai là. Evoque-moi quand tu voudras. On ne sera même pas obligés de parler. Evoque-moi, et sache juste que je suis là.

— Et les gens? Les gens qui souffrent? J'ai des amis qui...

— Toi aussi tu souffres, ma puce. Même si tu as l'impression que eux ont plus mal que toi, qu'ils sont plus dans la merde que toi, ne sous-estime pas tes propres ennuis. Offre-leur ta compassion, et s'ils savent, ils comprendront, et ils seront touchés. Tu n'es pas Jésus, tu sais.

— Grrrrr... Ne prononce pas ce nom-là. J'y crois pas.

— Moi non plus.

— Dis, je dois y aller. J'aurais bien voulu parler encore mais...

— Ça va. On reprendra cette conversation tout à l'heure. Evoque-moi quand tu seras prête.

Elle tend une main, sens sous ses doigts des cheveux frisés et emmêlés. Elle se détache doucement, et comme l'illusion s'en va, elle commence à avoir froid, malgré des plaques brûlantes sur ses joues.

Elle sait qu'elle lui parlera encore, parce qu'il l'aide à relativiser.

Et elle peut faire comme s'il l'aimait vraiment.

(à suivre)

****

**Conciliabule ensommeillé : 16 décembre 2003**

****

Avant de s'endormir, elle l'a évoqué. Roulée en boule dans son lit, elle l'a vu près d'elle derrière ses yeux fermés. Elle croyait sentir son souffle, sa présence, tout près d'elle sous la couette à fleurs. Elle parle très, très bas, car sous l'effet du somnifère, sa conscience se dilate, se dissout peu à peu dans l'oubli. Elle croit voir flotter ce sourire, si doux...

— Je peux te poser une question?

— Bien sûr.

— Tu ne le prendras pas mal? Je pourrais te blesser...

— Ne t'en fais pas. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre maintenant.

— Tu es sûr que... que tu ne me feras jamais de mal? Parce que...

— Non. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu le veux. Quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, je m'en irai. Mais tant que tu le voudras, je serai là, je veillerai sur toi. Dors maintenant, ma douce. Laisse les vapeurs s'emparer de toi, enroule-toi dans une boule de douceur où rien ne t'atteindra.

C'était comme s'il remontait la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle soupire, enfouit son visage dans oreiller. Elle a envie de lui dire "je t'aime", mais elle n'en a pas le temps. Elle s'endort.

****

****

La fiancée du maraudeur : 18 décembre 2003 

****

Elle l'a croisé en remontant le boulevard, devant un bâtiment illuminé. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les projecteurs jetant des lumières polychromes sur son corps. Des étoiles lumineuses se reflètent sur ses vêtements, sur sa peau. Ni roi ni prince, ni fils de rien, pour elle ce soir il n'est pas son ange gardien, il est le maraudeur. Il est beau. Elle s'arrête devant lui. Il la regarde, lui adresse un grand sourire.

— Salut!

— Oh euh... salut.

— Je t'attendais.

— Pourquoi?

Son sourire s'élargit encore. Ça lui donne des petites rides au coin des yeux. Mystérieux maraudeur. Très humain pour un ange gardien.

— Tu n'as pas osé y aller, n'est-ce pas?

— Tu es au courant?

— Je sais tout. En tant qu'ange gardien maraudeur, je te suis partout. Je sais que tu t'es dégonflée.

— Ben oui, je sais.

— Tu as une bonne excuse?

— Toi qui sais tout, pourquoi tu ne la trouves pas, mon excuse?

— Tu as peur?

— Ben évidemment que j'ai peur...

— Que tu es bête, ma douce... Que tu es bête.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ose plus aller là-bas.

— Mais de quoi tu as peur? De retomber amoureuse? D'être déçue? Ce type ne vaut pas grand'chose... Tu n'as pas besoin d'une espèce de maniaco-dépressif hypersensible, il ne t'apportera rien de bon. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu l'aimes encore un peu...

— Il y avait ce lien un peu spécial entre nous...

— Mmmmh... Trois cafés, quelques discussions et un peu de musique... Deux CD, c'est ça?

— Oui mais... Merde, toi qui es un ange, tu peux pas comprendre ce truc qu'il y avait entre lui et moi?

— Il t'aimait bien. Et peut-être qu'il t'aime bien encore.

— Tu peux savoir ce qu'il pense?

— Non, je ne peux pas. D'abord ça ne me regarde pas. En plus, il vit entièrement dans sa tête. C'est quelqu'un de très seul.

— Tu crois qu'il a un ange gardien lui aussi?

— C'est possible.

— J'ai peur, mon maraudeur.

— Tu devrais prendre le risque. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Attends le début de l'année prochaine, et prends le risque. Il ne pensera plus au message, il sera peut-être moins préoccuppé, moins triste...

— Tu crois qu'il m'enverra un message pour Noël?

— Si j'étais toi, je n'espérerais pas trop... mais peut-être.

Elle ne sait pas où elle en est. Elle se sent lâche, mais en même temps, pas si abandonnée que ça, parce qu'il est là. Elle le regarde, croise un regard amusé, brun chocolat. Elle lui sourit:

— Je ne suis pas seule.

— Je suis avec toi.

— Mon ange gardien, mon maraudeur.

— Ton tour viendra.

Elle se concentre pour sentir à nouveau ce contact qui l'a tant réconfortée la dernière fois. À nouveau, l'étreinte. La caresse sur la nuque. Elle se sent entourée, croit à une certaine conception de l'amour. Quelque chose de pur.

— Je t'aime...

— Chuuut... Ton tour viendra. La pureté, ça se trouve avec les vrais gens aussi. Mais tant que tu en auras besoin, je serai là. Ma douce.

C'est à regret qu'elle se détache de lui, et qu'elle retrouve le froid. Elle lui jette un dernier regard, silhouette-caméléon dans la lumière.

Je suis la fiancée du maraudeur.

****

****

Apnée : 11 janvier 2004 

****

Ça a commencé par une engueulade.

— Je sais, tu vas me dire qu'on a pas le choix, mais des fois, j'en ai marre de tout ça, j'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je n'ai aucune réponse. On ne peut rien faire d'autre. Si tu veux, tu peux t'en aller. J'ai aucune réponse.

Elle est partie au bord des larmes éplucher des patates pour le déjeuner, retenant sur ses lèvres le commentaire cinglant qui menaçait de jaillir comme un venin: "Non, je ne peux pas m'en aller. Le seul truc qui me retient ici, c'est ton putain de fric, et je trouve ça dégueulasse."

Il était dans la cuisine, appuyé contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle a fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Curieusement, elle n'était pas très contente de le voir. Elle s'est mise à éplucher ses patates, ruminant sa colère qui peu à peu laissait la place à un chagrin sans nom. Il s'approche:

— Ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît, calme-toi, non...

Trop tard. Les larmes tombent sur les épluchures, dans l'évier, comme une grosse pluie grise d'orage.

— Casse-toi.

Elle veut qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle se plie en deux, les bras noués au corps, et laisse échapper un long cri silencieux. Une sorte de râle, comme quelqu'un qui est en train de mourir. Puis elle se redresse, les larmes coulent toujours. Elle a l'impression qu'il l'enlace, elle croit sentir son menton appuyé sur son épaule, l'odeur de ses cheveux, mais elle refuse de se laisser attendrir:

— Casse-toi.

— Non, je ne me casserai pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état.

— Casse-toi, je te dis. Je ne veux pas que tu reste. Mon existance est un paquet de merde. Et être obliger de rêver ma vie pour paraître heureuse la rend encore plus pitoyable.

— Il y a des gens qui n'ont même pas ce pouvoir-là. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ils sont englués dans leurs problèmes sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Tu te rends compte que le rêve est une arme? Tu peux te battre. Et je resterai tant que tu en auras besoin.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

— Je resterai.

Alors elle l'ignore. Elle fait cuire ses pommes de terre. Elle use un demi paquet de kleenex pour essuyer ses larmes, pour ne pas que le Vieux voie qu'elle a pleuré. Elle se noie dans des tâches ménagères pitoyables. Et il la suit. Il est toujours derrière elle et ça l'énerve. Alors qu'elle est en train de refaire un lit, elle dit:

— Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais des reproches à l'autre. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es plus adulte et plus franche que lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Normalement, quand je te pose des questions sur lui, tu les éludes en disant que tu ignores les réponses.

— Je le sais, c'est tout.

— J'en ai marre d'être seule. Des fois, j'aimerais qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui vienne pour de vrai me prendre dans ses bras et me dire des choses gentilles.

—...

— Ne me dis pas que ça viendra, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Alors il ne dit rien.

Une fois qu'elle s'est un peu calmée, il s'en va. Mais au moment de disparaître, il se retourne et lui dit:

— Je te le dis et je te le répète, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Elle l'a revu depuis. Vautrée dans un demi-sommeil sur son fauteuil, elle a ouvert un œil et il était là. Il lui a souri. Elle lui a souri aussi, sourire vague et béat. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle se mettrait en colère contre le maraudeur. Mais des fois, elle trouve dommage de n'avoir que lui.

****

****

**Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
